L’île maudite
by alicja21
Summary: Harry Potter le paléontologue réputé dans le monde entier ainsi que la paléo-botaniste du nom d’Hermione Granger voient leurs destins basculés quant un beau jour un vieillard milliardaire vient leur rendre une petite visite.
1. Chapitre 1 Découverte

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, comme je suis passionnée de paléontologie depuis dès années j'avais envie d'écrire une fic Harry Potter version Jurassique Parc d'ailleurs l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

Ce chapitre est court mais les autres seront beaucoup plus long, si je continus bien sûr laissez des reviews, si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite!

Bonne lecture!

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable Harry Potter s'essuyait le front depuis plusieurs minutes déjà : « Courage mon vieux ce que tu risques de découvrir en vaut la peine » Pensa-t-il mais c'est vrai que dans le désert de Gobi la chaleur était insoutenable, Harry travaillait depuis plusieurs jours déjà sur un squelette de Vélociraptor qui d'ailleurs était très bien conservé, vue sa longueur il devait mesuré dans les 2m de long et 1, 25 de haut le 1er spécimen avait été découvert en 1922 il appartenait à la famille des dromæosauridés, dont les autres représentants (Deinonychus, Dromaeosaurus) sont parfois également appelés « Raptor ».

Il dégageait minutieusement le squelette, quand soudain il vit apparaître un bec recourbé Harry fronça les sourcils quand l'excitation commença à le gagner il cria : « Hermione ! Hermione viens voir ! »

La jeune brune leva la tête surprise : « Harry ? » Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur brillante qui lui laissait comprendre qu'Harry avait une nouvelle fois fait une découverte passionnante, elle se dirigea donc vers lui : « Quoi ? Tu as découvert quelque chose à côté du Vélociraptor c'est ça ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite il voulait être sûr à 100 % que c'était ce dont à quoi il pensait, après plusieurs heures d'acharnement il poussa un cri de joie : « Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Hermione je viens de mettre la main sur une découverte fascinante ! Un combat à mort repose ici entre un Vélociraptor et un Protocératops ! »

« WHOUA !!!!!!! » Cria toute l'équipe de l'expédition ! « GENIAL !! »

Harry commença alors les explications, Hermione souriait à le voir autant excité : « Regardez ! » Dit-il « Le Vélociraptor est mort en tenant dans ses mains la tête cuirassée de Protocératops, tout en lui lacérant le ventre avec ses griffes mais le Protocératops avait percé la poitrine de son adversaire avant de mourir lui aussi. La patte arrière du Vélociraptor est restée coincée dans les mâchoires de sa proie.

Ensevelis depuis 80 millions d'années dans le désert de Gobi, leur position témoigne de la fureur du combat »

Toute l'équipe l'écoutait avec attention au bout de quelques minutes Harry reprit : « La question qui se pose c'est pourquoi le combat s'est-il interrompu ? Une tempête de sable a peut-être enseveli les deux animaux en plein combat. Nul ne saura jamais qu'elle aurait pu en être l'issue » (Découverte en 1971)

Quant une voix s'éleva : « Ça n'a pas l'air très effrayant ! » Harry se retourna brusquement et observa le jeune garçon en face de lui qui reprit la parole : « C'est juste comme une grosse dinde ! »

En entendant cela Harry afficha un sourire sadique en disant : « Une dinde hein ? »

Hermione pensa en détournant la tête : « Harry non »

Il s'avança vers le jeune garçon en disant : « Très bien alors essaye de t'imaginer à l'époque du Crétacé tu fais face à cette grosse dinde en débouchant sur une clairière elle avance comme un oiseau en hochant la tête tu l'as fixe dans les yeux et elle te fixe aussi intensément, et tu ne bouges plus car tu te dis que peut-être sa faculté visuel est basé sur le mouvement comme le T-Rex et qu'il t'oubliera si tu ne bouges pas mais non pas le Vélociraptor c'est alors que l'attaque survint elle ne vient pas de face mais par les côtés des 2 autres Raptors que tu n'avais même pas encore vus »

En disant ces mots Harry sortit une griffe de Vélociraptor de sa poche, il poursuivit « Une griffe rétractile de 20 centimètres le Vélociraptor ne prend pas la peine de mordre la jugulaire comme le lion non il t'entaille ici (Harry promène la griffe sur les différentes partie du corps du jeune garçon) ou ici ! »

Hermione pensa : « Harry arrête »

« ….. Alors essaye de te montrer un peu plus respectueux » Acheva Harry (Je n'ai pas voulus mettre plus de détails…)

« Ok ! » Répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblante.

***

« Hey Harry ! » Dit Hermione « Si tu voulais faire peur au petit tu pouvais aussi bien lui collait un flingue sur la tempe tu sais »

Harry enleva son chapeau de cowboy en disant : « Oui je sais mais les gosses tu peux en avoir un comme-ça ! »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude : « Je n'en veux pas un comme-ça mais un enfant de cette espèce serait passionnant ! »

« Bordel ! Il coûte très cher ! » Dit Harry

« Minable ! Minable ! »

« Et il put ! »

Hermione répondit scandalisée : « Ah non ! Il ne put pas ! »

Mais Harry défendit son idée en se tournant vers elle : « Les bébés sentent mauvais ! »

Hermione lui répondit en éclatant de rire : « Tu es de mauvaise foi ! »

Puis tous les 2 rentrèrent dans la petite caravane pour se désaltérer un peu.

Alors la suite ou pas?


	2. Chapitre 2 Des attaques inexpliquées

Voici le 2éme chapitre patience la suite arrive bientôt! Laissez des reviews merci!

Après une bonne journée de travail Harry et Hermione s'autorisèrent un petit rafraîchissement ainsi que toute l'équipe.

« Cette découverte va révolutionner la vision du monde sur la paléontologie ! » Dit Harry enthousiaste « N'est-ce pas Andy ?! »

« C'est sûr frérot ! » En lui faisant un clin d'œil

« J'ai hâte d'être au labo pour étudier les fossiles un peu plus en détail ! »

« Ça c'est sûr tu t'occupes plus des vieux os sur le terrain que de ta petite amie ! » Répliqua une voix féminine

Harry sursauta qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Cho Chang dans la caravane !

« Cho ?! » Cria Harry de surprise, « Mais comment as-tu ? »

En réponse elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, ce qui avait le dont d'énerver sérieusement Hermione

Cho lui répondit : « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir seul en expédition surtout avec elle ! » En désignant Hermione du doigt

La concernée détourna les yeux en serrant les poings oui elle aimait Harry et alors ? C'était impossible, et elle le savait très bien puisqu'Harry était avec Cho, Hermione se fixa un objectif celle de regarder la télévision pour ne pas se jeter comme une furie sur cette femme immonde et de crier haut et fort qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry, une seule personne était au courant de son amour pour lui c'était bien sûr son frère Andy il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait savoir ce qu'Hermione ressentait ce moment là, il l'à regarda d'une manière de dire : « Laisse tomber Mione mon frère sort avec une fille stupide, je lui ai déjà dit depuis des lustres mais il ne veut rien entendre » Mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui quand soudain le visage d'Hermione se figea d'horreur devant l'écran.

Andy fronça les sourcils et l'appela : « Hermione ? » Elle ne réagit pas Andy décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle avait quant à son tour il se figea en disant : « BON SANG ! »

Il appela Harry : « Harry ! »

Mais celui-ci se disputait violement avec sa petite amie ce qui fait qu'il n'entendit pas : « Ecoute combien de fois faudra t-il que je me répète Hermione est juste une collègue rien de plus ! »

Andy hurla : « HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« QUOI ?! » Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur

« Viens-voir ! Dépêche-toi ! » Cria Andy

Après un dernier regard vers sa petite amie Harry s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre son frère et

Hermione

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry en voyant tous les visages pâlir

Andy monta le son voici ce que disait les informations : « Depuis quelques jours il semblerait que le large du Costa subirait des attaques d'un ou plusieurs animales dont nous ignorons l'identité qui a déjà causé 5 blessés et 10 morts dont parmi eux un bébé de 5 mois » Suivirent ensuite la photo des victimes…

« Purée !!!!!!!! » Dit Andy « Vous avez vus les morsures et les entailles sur les corps ?! Quel genre de bestiole peut faire ce genre de… Chose ?! »

Hermione haussa les épaules : « Je n'en ai aucune idée mais rien qu'à voir ça, ça me donne la chaire de poule, vus les morsures les blessures doivent être très profondes » A l'idée Hermione frissonna.

Harry alla éteindre la télé, quant Hermione lui dit : « Attend Harry il y a un témoignage qui a été filmé ! »

« Qu'est-ce- qui vous a attaqué ? » Demanda un médecin à une des victimes de l'attaque

Le patient répondit : « Rapt… » Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Hermione se tourna vers les 2 hommes en disant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire par Rapt… ? »

Les 2 jeunes hommes l'à regardèrent aussi dans l'incompréhension totale.

Quelque part au large du Costa Rica :

« Ne va pas trop loin chérie ! » Cria une mère à sa fille, « Oui maman ! Rhooooo ! » Répéta la jeune fille avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix elle prit un sandwich et s'esquiva avec son calepin et ses crayons à dessin pour aller explorait un peu cette île ou ils avaient accosté, en effet la jeune fille ne manquait de rien puisque ses parents étaient très riches ils avaient acheté une croisière pour passaient les vacances mais à la vue de l'île ils décidèrent d'aller à terre histoire de profiter un peu du soleil et de la plage avec ce beau sable blanc.

Tandis que la jeune fille s'enfonça dans la végétation alors que pendant ce temps ses parents se faisaient servir à volonté.

La jeune fille marcha pendant des heures quand soudain elle aperçut une petite chute d'eau : « Ah enfin je commençais à avoir soif, de tous ça j'ai oubliée d'emporter ma gourde » Se dit-elle, après s'être longuement rafraichie le visage elle s'assit en tailleur et commença à manger son sandwich soudain un bruit l'à fis sursautée, elle se releva d'un bond en demandant d'une toute petite voix trahissant la panique : « Qui…Qui est là ? »

Pour réponse un petit reptile aux couleurs vert et marron sortit des feuillages la jeune fille se détendit en voyant la taille de l'animal il était inoffensif (inoffensif euh… Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas il s'agit d'un Compsognathus il mesure entre 0,7 à 1,4 m long - 0,25 m haut et pèse 2,5 kg environ époque du Jurassique).

La jeune fille s'approcha prudemment de l'animal en demandant : « Tu as faim ? » Et elle lui tendit un morceau de son jambon l'animal le mangea sans tarder, la jeune fille souriait et elle se dépêcha de prendre son calepin et ses crayons pour le dessiner.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle termina son chef d'œuvre quant elle releva la tête il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Compy (Surnom de Compsognathus) mais toute une bande la jeune fille paniqua et lança les restes de son sandwich : « Euh… Doucement je n'en ai pas pour tout le monde ! »

Les Compsognathus commencèrent à sautiller autour d'elle en essayant de la mordre la jeune fille hurla de plus belle.

***

Ça faisait depuis une semaine qu'Harry Potter était rentré de son expédition dans le désert de Gobi les attaques s'étaient multipliés depuis et cela le préoccupé beaucoup il avait entendus parler de l'une d'entre elle il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui était en vacances avec ses parents, sur une croisière et ils avaient accosté sur une île et que c'était précisément à cette endroit là que la jeune fille avait été attaquée, il savait qu'elle se trouvée en ce moment à l'hôpital à Sainte Mangouste, il décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite le lendemain matin, il téléphona à Hermione pour savoir si elle souhaitait l'accompagné :

« Hermione ? Bonjour c'est Harry ! »

« Ah salut Harry ! » Dit-elle

« Je voulais te demander si tu as entendus parler des dernières attaques récemment ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! La dernière date d'il y a une semaine sur une petite fille elle est actuellement à Sainte Mangouste, ces jours ne sont plus en dangers, il parait même qu'elle a réussie à dessiner l'animal qui l'avait attaqué ! »

En entendant cela Harry faillit lâcher le combiné téléphonique : « QUOI ?????!!!!!!!!! »

« Oui mais ne m'en demande pas plus car je ne sais rien d'autre »

« Ok ! Hermione je comptais me rendre à Sainte Mangouste demain de toute façon tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« D'accord alors demain à 9h je suis devant chez toi, bonne fin de journée Mione »

Il allait raccrocher mais Hermione le retient encore quelques instants : « Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Cette histoire ne me dis rien qui vaille, ça me fait peur »

« A moi aussi Hermione à moi aussi » Puis il raccrocha,

il se passa la main dans les cheveux il était excité et en même temps anxieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir demain, Harry était tellement perdus dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'heure passé il décida d'aller faire une recherche sur l'animal avec les quelques indices qu'il avait mais il y renonça sans le dessin de la jeune fille, il le savait bien ça ne le mènerait nulle part, il tournerait en rond, il décida du coup d'allait se coucher, il pensa : « De toute façon je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'à attendre le lendemain pour voir ce dessin après j'aviserais » Et il s'endormit.

Alors vos impressions?


	3. Chapitre 3 A Sainte Mangouste

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit dans son fauteuil il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil il était 8H45 !

« Merde ! Grouille-toi Harry ! Tu vas être en retard ! » Pensa t-il et d'un bond il se releva pour aller en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage, un coup d'œil dans le miroir puis il haussa les épaules en disant : « Ça fera l'affaire ! » Il sortit en toute hâte attrapa son veston et son chapeau mais au même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir :

« Salut Harry! » Dit Cho

« Ah euh… Oui bonjour ! » Répondit-il

« Tu passes la journée avec moi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres

« Se serait avec plaisir Cho, mais là je suis vraiment désolé j'ai un rendez-vous alors une prochaine fois si tu veux bien ? »

Elle demanda suspicieuse : « Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? Encore cette Granger ?! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il jugea préférable de lui mentir : « Non je vais à l'hôpital à Sainte Mangouste, voir une petite fille qui a été attaquée par je ne sais quoi » (C'était à moitié vrai).

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux »

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry avait haussé le ton : « NON ! Euh… Non merci je veux y aller seul! »

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à sa montre 8h50 !

Il lui répondit : « Bon là je dois vraiment y aller à une prochaine fois ! » Il l'embrassa et partie

« Mais… Harry ! »

En réponse il lui dit : « Je t'aime Cho ! »

Il se mit à courir comme un fou pour arriver à l'heure à l'hôpital heureusement c'était à quelques mètres de chez lui, mais ça lui paraissait à des kilomètres, il pensa : « Je suis bon pour faire le Marathon ! Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps Cho ! »

Au bout de quelques temps Harry arriva à destination Hermione l'attendait devant l'entrée de l'hôpital elle lui dit : « J'ai bien fais de ne pas t'attendre chez moi car tu ne serais pas encore là »

Harry lui fit la bise en disant : « Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione j'ai été retardé »

« Pas grave ! »

Puis tous les 2 rentrèrent après avoir demandé à l'accueil où se trouvait la jeune fille qui avait été attaquée, ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur pour le 2éme étage une fois en haut Hermione dit : « C'est la chambre tout au fond ! »

Harry frappa un faible : « Entrez ! » Retentit

Harry entra et vit la jeune fille allongeait sur le lit elle était couverte de bandages de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle puis elle se présenta : « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger je suis une paléo-botaniste et voici mon collègue le paléontologue Harry Potter »

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

La jeune fille lui répondit : « Beaucoup mieux merci, je me nomme Angel mais pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

« Eh bien » Commença Harry, « J'ai appris que… Que tu avais réussie à dessiner l'animal qui t'avait mordu »

« Oui » Dit Angel

« Pourrions-nous voir ce dessin ? » Demanda gentiment Hermione

Harry vit que la jeune fille hésitée, il lui prit donc la main en disant : « C'est juste pour faire une identification simplement rien d'autre »

Angel répondit au bout d'un moment : « Si je vous montre ce dessin vous allez me prendre pour une folle »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds : « Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on te prenne pour une folle ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel animal »

Harry l'à regarda perplexe il tourna la tête vers Hermione il lisait dans son regard qu'elle était aussi stupéfaite que lui.

« Où et ton dessin ? » Redemanda Harry

Angel releva ses yeux bleues couleur océan et les plongea dans ceux d'Harry, après un soupire Angel dit : « Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous voulez le voir ? »

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête

« Très bien » Dit la jeune fille en se levant elle contourna son lit pour aller à la commode ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un papier en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione elle leur dit : « Je vous préviens vous allez avoir un choc ! »

Harry prit le papier des mains de la jeune fille quant il vit le dessin il fut frapper de stupeur et dit : « Mais c'est im-po-ssi-ble ! »

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule et afficha un regard surprit, Harry releva les yeux vers la jeune fille : « Tu en es vraiment certaine que c'est bien ce genre d'animal… » Mais Angel ne le laissa pas finir et dit avec détermination : « Oui ! C'est ce que j'ai vus ! »

« Très bien je ne vais pas mettre ta parole en doute, est-ce-que je peux... »

« Oui vous pouvez garder le dessin ! » Dit Angel sèchement

« De toute façon je n'en ai plus besoin ! »

« Je te remercie, bon nous allons te laisser tu as besoin de repos soigne toi bien » Dit Harry en se relevant il se dirigea vers la porte mais à la dernière minute il se ravisa et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune fille en demandant : « Dis-moi qu'est-ce-que tu as ressentie quand cette animal t'a mordu ? Je veux dire l'effet ? »

Angel fronça les sourcils à cette question et répondit : « Eh bien c'était comme une brûlure après j'ai eus comme l'impression que j'allais m'endormir pourquoi demandez-vous ça ? »

« Hum… Répondit Harry, « Et tes blessures sont-elles grandes et profondes ? »

« Non fines mais j'en ai un peu partout sur le corps tenez regardé » (Angel défit le bandage quel portait sur son bras gauche) Harry s'approcha il put observer les entailles, c'est vrai que se n'était pas beau à voir car le sang avait coagulé par endroit mais la plaie n'était pas profonde.

« Harry où tu veux en venir ? » Demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment

« Eh bien rappelle-toi le reportage que nous avons vus lors de notre expédition dans le désert de Gobi »

« Oui et alors ? » Demanda Hermione

« Se n'était pas le même animal qui a tué ces victimes les blessures n'étaient pas les mêmes » Dit Harry en levant les yeux vers elle

Hermione se mit la main devant sa bouche en disant : « Tu veux dire que… »

Harry hocha la tête en disant : « Oui j'en ai bien peur Hermione un autre animal se balade en liberté ce n'est pas le même qui a agressée Angel »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Demanda la jeune fille

Harry se tourna vers elle en disant : « Il se trouve que tu n'es pas la 1ére personne qui s'est faite attaquée »

« Quoi vous-voulez dire que d'autres personnes se sont faites… »

« Effectivement »

Angel était horrifiée : « Mais…Mais par quoi ? »

« Je pensais connaître la réponse grâce à toi »

Quant Hermione intervient : « Harry il faudrait peut-être y aller Angel à besoin de repos ! »

« Oui nous allons te laisser, à bientôt Angel et merci pour le dessin au-revoir ! »

Harry et Hermione sortirent de l'hôpital, Harry lui proposa d'aller dans un bar pour un petit rafraîchissement ils prirent tous les 2 une Biereaubeurre et s'assirent à une table.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant une bonne minute mais Hermione décida de rompre le silence : « Tu penses au dessin Harry ? »

« Oui »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'un dinosaure aurait pu mordre Angel ? »

« Hermione ! Les dinosaures ont disparus depuis moins de 65 millions d'années ! C'est totalement improbable ! »

« Harry Angel a dessinée ce dinosaure et vus les détails elle était très lucide à ce moment là ! »

« Hermione beaucoup d'enfants sont passionnés des dinosaures il est donc normal qu'Angel a dessinée un Compsognathus ! »

Hermione croisa les bras sceptique en disant : « Avec autant de précisions ? Bizarre non ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne savait que répondre à la place il poussa un long soupir tandis qu'Hermione affichait un grand sourire sur les lèvres car elle savait qu'elle avait gagnée.

« D'accord ! D'accord Mione tu marques un point en rentrant je téléphone à Andy pour savoir ce qu'il en pense de tout ça »

Ils finirent de boire leur Biereaubeurre mais au final Harry avait téléphoné à son frère Andy en court de route, ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous directement chez Harry, sans se douté que quelqu'un d'autre les attendait aussi au domicile de notre cher paléontologue.

La suite arrive bientôt! Laissez des reviews!


	4. Chapitre 4 L’aventure commence !

Voici la suite! Je précise juste qu'il y a un tout petit lemon dans ce chapitre bonne lecture!

Harry et Hermione venaient d'arriver quant ils aperçurent que la porte était resté entrouverte

« C'est sûrement Andy qui… » Mais au même moment : « Hey salut frangin ! Tu voulais me voir pour me dire quelque chose de très important mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas très bien entendus ! »

« Andy ? Mais… » Dit Harry

« C'est toi qui a laissé la porte entrouverte Andy ? » Demanda Hermione

« Non puisque je viens tout juste d'arriver ! » Répondit-il

« Mais alors si ce n'est pas toi qui a bien pu ? » En disant cela Harry et Hermione se regardèrent dans les yeux puis foncèrent tout droit dans la maison

« Attendez-moi ! » Cria Andy

Harry visita toutes les pièces pour tombait finalement sur un vieillard étalait de tout son long dans un dès fauteuils du salon avec une bouteille de champagne dans une main.

Harry cria : « Je l'avais mise de côté ! »

Le vieillard répondit « Pour aujourd'hui ça je peux vous l'assurer ! » En faisant sauter le bouchon

Harry s'avança vers lui d'un air méchant : « Pour qui vous prenez-vous, pour débarquer chez les gens comme-ça ?! »

« Albus Dumbledore et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez enfin en personne professeur Potter ! »

« Albus Dumbledore » Murmura Harry

Quant Hermione arriva derrière Harry suivit de Andy sur ses talons elle demanda : « Bon alors qui est ce con ?! »

Harry la prit par le bras en disant : « Voici le professeur… »

« Granger » Acheva t-elle à sa place

« Et voici mon frère Andy »

« Enchanté ! »

« Bon euh… » Dit Harry en s'asseyant « Maintenant que les présentations sont faites auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous voulez ? »

Dumbledore se retourna après avoir versé du champagne dans les 3 coupes qui étaient en face de lui il les donna ensuite aux 3 personnes, il but une gorgeait tandis qu'Harry, Andy et Hermione attendirent à ce qu'il prenne la parole ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment : « Je possède une île au large du Costa Rica » Dit-il avec un sourire, « J'irais donc droit au but vous me plaisez tous les 3 ! Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas justement y passer le week-end ? »

Harry resta sans voix un inconnus débarque chez lui mais en plus il lui demande d'aller sur une île ?! Il se payait sa tête !

« Ecoutez ! » Dit Harry, « Nous avons beaucoup de travail ici alors… »

Mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas finir « L'île risque de fermait la seule chose qui peut encore retenir les avocats c'est d'avoir un avis extérieur »

« Pourquoi l'île risque une fermeture ? » Demanda Andy soudain intéressé

Dumbledore répondit : « A cause de la sécurité ils prétendent qu'elle n'est pas fiable pffff je n'aime pas les avocats et vous ? »

« Nous n'en connaissons pas » Répondit Hermione

« Eh bien vous avez de la chance ! Alors vous acceptez mon offre ? »

« Mais de quel genre de parc s'agit-il ? » Demanda Harry

A cette question une lueur étrange apparue dans les yeux de Dumbledore puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres il répondit avec une pointe de malice : « Vous le verrez une fois sur place ! »

Non loin de là :

Un homme aux cheveux roux sortait tout juste de chez lui il avait un rendez-vous très important il ne devait absolument ne pas le manquer sinon adieux les 750 000 dollars ! A cette idée un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, 750 000 dollars s'il réussissait sa mission ! Il rêvassait.

Il pensa : « Foi de Ron Weasley mais je réussirais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Un jeu d'enfant ! »

Il arriva au bout de quelques temps à son lieux de rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant très chic du Costa Rica ou il avait l'habitude d'aller il chercha des yeux la personne qui l'attendait quant elle se mit à crier : « Oh Weasley ! »

Ron tourna la tête il se dirigea ensuite vers la personne qui l'avait appelée, il s'assit en disant : « Ne dites pas mon nom ! »

L'autre homme s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et cria en montrant du doigt Ron avec un air amusé : « Weasley ! Weasley et parmi nous ! Weasley et là ! » Puis il haussa les épaules en disant : « Tout le monde s'en fous ! »

« Alors ?! » Dit soudain Ron pour couper court aux moqueries,

l'homme en face de lui redevint sérieux : « 750 000 dollars ! » En lui donnant une valise

Ron prit la valise sur ses genoux en disant : « Ah ouais c'est géant ! » En éclatant de rires

l'homme reprit : « 750 000 de plus à la livraison ! »

En entendant cela Ron tapa du pied de contentement en répétant à nouveau : « A ouais c'est géant ! » Mais au bout d'un moment Ron lui demanda : « Mais comment voulez-vous que je les transporte Dodgson ? »

Pour toute réponse Dodgson sortit une sorte de boite cylindrique en faisant une petite démonstration : « Le fond s'ouvre en se dévissant il y a un compartiment réfrigèrent à l'intérieur ! »

Ron (encore) « Ah ouais c'est géant ! »

Dodgson lui tendit la boite cylindrique que Ron s'empressa de ranger soigneusement dans ses petites affaires

« Comment comptez-vous tromper la surveillance ? » Demanda t-il

Ron répondit : « Ah j'ai un créneau de 18 minutes pour tous faire, ce qui équivaut à plus de 10 ans de recherches ! » En disant cela il l'observait, puis il reprit la parole : « Ne soyez pas radin avec moi Dodgson ! »

Les 2 hommes s'observèrent quelques instants et se levèrent après un bref signe de tête Dodgson et Ron échangèrent une poignée de main et tous les 2 partirent de leur côté en ayant chacun une idée précise en tête.

« En route vers mes 750 000 dollars ! » Pensa Ron. (J'avoue je n'ai pas pu résistée de refaire un Ron méchant (pour ceux qui ont déjà lues mes fics précédentes le savent bien) je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien le voir du côté obscur (lol) tandis que Drago je le transforme en gentil c'est plus fort que moi !)

***

Harry était en train de faire une petite valise juste quelques bricoles à emporter comme son billet pour l'avion et son passeport (eh oui c'est maintenant que nos 2 jeunes aventuriers se préparent pour aller sur l'île) il était tellement excité à l'idée de partir sur l'île qu'il en avait même oublié de prévenir sa petite amie (pas grave Harry elle s'en remettra lol).

Même s'il était content il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en même temps anxieux et nerveux car il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait sur cette île la phrase du vieillard qui était venus chez lui ou plutôt s'introduire serait plus exacte sans autorisation de sa part quelques jours auparavant lui revenait sans cesse en tête : « Vous le verrez une fois sur place ! » « Vous le verrez une fois sur place ! »

« BON SANG ! Mais qu'a t-elle donc de si extraordinaire cette île ?! Cria tout haut Harry

« Tu parles tout seul Harry ? » Demanda soudain une voix féminine,

Harry sursauta violement il se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Hermione à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Ah Hermione tu m'as fait peur je ne t'ai pas entendus »

« J'ai sonnée plusieurs fois à la porte mais tu n'ouvrais pas, alors je suis montée directement pour savoir si tu allais bien »

« Ah ? Euh… Oui je vais bien merci ! » Répondit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, en le voyant faire ça Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure elle pensa : « Mon dieu ce qu'il est sexy quant il fait ça ! » (Un peu d'amour quand même ça ne fait pas de mal) Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballait oh oui ! Elle aimait cet homme, elle en était folle amoureuse ! « Mione calme toi sinon tu risques de faire un grosse bêtise ! » Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrassait à l'instant même, elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre sa maîtrise d'elle-même, quant une voix lointaine la ramena à la réalité : « Mione ?! Mione ?! » Elle rouvrit les yeux le visage d'Harry était tout près du siens elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau : « Est-ce-que- tout va bien Hermione ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète

Elle essaya de répondre : « Je… » Quand ses yeux chocolats plongèrent dans les yeux verts émeraudes d'Harry n'y tenant plus Hermione l'agrippa violement par le col de sa veste pour le plaquer contre le mur elle écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne bien qu'Harry fut surpris il ne l'à repoussa pas il répondit même au baiser !

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes encore et encore quant Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire elle le relâcha brutalement et recula de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Harry.

Ses joues étaient en feux elle n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Harry après ce qui venait de se passer elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir cédée à ses hormones !

De son côté Harry ne savait plus quoi penser si elle n'avait pas mise fin à cette étreinte ils auraient sûrement continué à s'embrasser, c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'au plus profond de lui se n'était pas Cho qu'il aimait mais Hermione, le silence dura longtemps aucun des 2 n'osaient prendre la parole sur ce qui venait de se passer attendant que l'autre prenne la parole en 1er mais au final se fut Harry qui se lança : « Hermione » Dit-il d'une voix douce,

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui en disant : « Je suis désolée Harry, un moment d'égarement ça ne se reproduira plus ! Bon euh… Ont ferraient mieux d'y aller ! » Dit-elle

Harry approuva : « Oui tu as raison allons-y ! » Ce qui mit fin à la gêne qui était en train de s'installer.

Ils sortirent tous les 2 de la maison pour se rendre à l'aéroport ou Andy les attendait pour prendre l'avion qui devait les emmener tous les 3 au Costa Rica, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry était en train de réaliser qu'il vivrait sans nulle doute la plus incroyable des aventures, rien avoir avec ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre lors des expéditions, mais il savait aussi que l'aventure était aussi synonyme de danger (à ça c'est sûr tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu te lances Harry) à cette pensée il frissonnait.

Oui je sais vous êtes impatient que nos 2 héros soient sur l'île à échapper aux dangers qui les guettent mais encore un peu de patience ça va venir!


	5. Chapitre 5 Bienvenue à Jurassique Parc

Coucou voilà le 5éme chapitre nos amis sont enfin sur l'île! Mais tout va bien (pour le moment) bonne lecture!

Harry et Hermione étaient en route pour l'aéroport aucun des 2 n'avaient prononcé un seul mot depuis le départ, trop dans leurs pensées, quand le chauffeur de taxi dit : « Vous êtes arrivée à destination bon voyage ! »

« Ah oui merci ! » Dit Harry, ils descendirent tous les 2 de la voiture Harry paya le chauffeur prit ses affaires et celles d'Hermione referma le coffre et se retourna pour voir Andy accourir vers eux.

« Vous en avez mit du temps ! Je vous signale que notre avion décolle dans approximativement 5 minutes ! »

« Oui bon désolé d'arriver en retard ça te va ?! » Répondit Harry agacé

Hermione n'avait pas ouverte la bouche depuis Andy lui jeta un regard et vit sur son visage une expression de malaise, mais il lui demanderait des explications plus tard pour l'heure le moment était très mal choisit ! Ils avaient un avion à prendre !

« Bon en route ! » Dit Andy et il tourna les talons Harry et Hermione le suivirent sans un mot,

une fois tous les papiers en règles ils prirent place dans l'avion, au bout de quelques temps une voix dans les hauts parleurs retentit : « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs veuillez attacher votre ceinture nous sommes paré pour le décollage ! » Au même moment l'avion était en train de quitter la piste.

***

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans les airs Hermione regardée le paysage par la toute petite fenêtre, Harry lui piquait un petit somme, tandis qu'Andy se régalait avec toutes la nourriture que les hôtesses venaient de lui servir (super un 2éme Ron)

« Ça a un sacré avantage d'être milliardaire n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » Dit Andy avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la concernée leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération : « Tu dis ça parce que grâce à Mr Dumbledore tu voyages en 1ére classe et que tu t'empiffres en mangeant du caviar, du saumon fumé et du foie gras ! » (Arrête là Hermione tu me donnes faim ! Lol !) « Mais non pas du tout ! » Répondit Andy avec un visage outré,

« Je suis choqué que tu puisses penser ça de moi ! » Dit-il avec une grimace,

Hermione éclata de rires en disant : « Si tu continus à te goinfrer comme-ça tu vas finir par faire tombait l'avion par tous le poids que tu auras dans quelques heures et nous n'arriverons jamais à destination de plus tu ne pourras même plus gouter les spécialités du Costa Rica parce que tu n'auras plus du tout faim ! Avec tous ce que tu as engloutie jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Là Andy admit qu'Hermione avait tout à fait raison il lui dit : « Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je te déteste ! »

En réponse Hermione lui fit un sourire moqueur en disant : « Mais moi aussi je t'aime Andy ! » (Je l'aime bien le frère d'Harry comme personnage et vous ?)

Mais Andy ne comptait pas en rester là il décida de reprendre ça revanche il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours à poing fermé puis il demanda à Hermione tout à fait innocemment : « Dis-moi Hermione pourquoi êtes-vous arrivé en retard tout à l'heure ? »

A cette question Hermione s'empourpra ce qui amusa Andy car il savait pertinemment que cette question la mettrait mal à l'aise il lui lança d'un air malicieux : « A charge de revanche ! Alors ? »

« Eh bien » Commença Hermione,

« Oui ? » L'encouragea Andy

Hermione voyait dans son regard qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la partie elle n'avait donc pas d'autres choix elle décida de le lui dire après tout Andy était au courant qu'elle aimait Harry alors pourquoi lui cachait ça ?! De toute façon il le saurait un jour ou l'autre ! Alors autant que se soit par elle directement !

Elle poussa un profond et se lança : « J'ai embrassée Harry ! » En voyant le regard d'Andy elle ajouta : « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il était là en face de moi je… »

Andy lui posa la main sur son épaule d'un air compatissant en disant : « Je sais Hermione »

Hermione se sentit plus légère d'avoir dit ces mots et Andy ne lui en voulait pas car en effet il aurait très bien pu lui dire que c'était une folie car Harry était avec Cho mais au lieu de ça il n'en fit rien elle le remercia intérieurement en levant les yeux vers lui elle aurait juré même qu'il lui avait fais un clin d'œil, elle sourit.

Soudain Andy dit : « Ah nous allons atterrir ! »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre elle vit que la piste d'atterrissage était en vue, elle alla réveiller Harry : « Harry ! » Dit-elle : « Nous sommes arrivés ! » Mais celui-ci grommela dans son sommeil Hermione le secoua par les épaules, il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autours de lui d'un air paniqué mais se n'était qu'un visage familier qui le regardait Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait fais un rêve étrange, qu'il était seul dans un avion et qu'un Vélociraptor s'avançait vers lui en prononçant : « Harry ! Harry ! » (Un petit clin d'œil à Jurassique Parc 3)

Hermione vit sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas elle demanda d'une voix inquiète : « Tout va bien Harry ? »

Il s'efforça de sourire en disant : « Oui ça va »

« Bon vous venez ?! » Demanda Andy qui trépignait d'impatience

« Oui ! J'arrive ! » Crièrent en chœur Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

Ils descendirent de l'avion pour être accueillit par Albus Dumbledore en personne !

Il faisait un temps à être en maillot de bain.

« Ouf ! Quelle chaleur ! » Dit Hermione en se passa la main sur le front

« Bonjour Mr Dumbledore ! » Dit Harry en lui faisant une poignée de main

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » Demanda-t-il

Mais Andy devança Harry : « Oh oui très la nourriture étaient succulentes et… »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour l'empêchait de continuer, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard amusé puis dit : « Bon allez en route ! Un hélicoptère nous attend ! »

« Nous allons sur l'île en hélico ? ! » Demanda Andy étonné

« Ben oui ! » Répondit Dumbledore comme-ci c'était une évidence : « Vous vouliez y aller comment ? Mr Potter ? »

« Ben en bateau par exemple »

« J'ai le mal de mer et si on y va en bateau vous ne serez pas sur l'île avant dès heures ! » (J'imagine bien Dumbledore avoir le mal de mer rires !!!)

« Bon eh bien dans ce cas en route pour l'hélico ! » Répondit Andy

« Suivez-moi ! » Dit Dumbledore,

Ils prirent place dans l'hélicoptère à l'intérieur il y avait déjà 2 personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, puis l'hélico décolla,

au bout d'un moment l'homme habillé en noir avec des lunettes de soleil engagea la conversation : « Alors vous 2 vous déterrés les dinosaures ? » En s'adressant à Harry et Hermione,

Harry qui était en train de tripoter sa griffe de Vélociraptor répondit d'une voix ennuyée : « Ont essayent ! »

Ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur,

Dumbledore prit la parole : « Je vous présente Severus Rogue ! Un mathématicien ! » (Non non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien Severus Rogue je me suis dit qu'il interpréterait bien le rôle de Ian Malcolm ! LOL !)

Ils parlèrent encore quelques heures quand soudain Dumbledore dit avec enthousiaste : « On arrive ! »

L'hélicoptère se dirigeait vers la piste d'atterrissage il commença à entamer la descente

« Hum mauvais cisaillement du vent alors il va falloir nous poser très vite ! » Dit Dumbledore

Les personnes s'attachèrent quant Andy prit les 2 parties de sa ceinture pour en faire autant mais il remarqua que celle-ci était cassée Dumbledore lui dit : « Prenez cette partie là mais non l'autre on aura atterrie avant que vous en soyez venus à bout attachez-vous ! »

Cette petite scène amusait beaucoup Severus Rogue qui affichait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en mâchant son chewing-gum à la menthe,

pour finir Andy fit un nœud autour de sa taille (ah enfin !)

Une fois à terre ils sortirent 2 voitures avec un chauffeur les attendaient Harry, Hermione et les autres prirent place, ils devaient les emmenés à la salle de contrôle.

Dumbledore et l'avocat qui se nommé Donald Gennaro discutaient dans l'une dès 2 voitures :

« Les clôtures sont électrifiés ? » Demanda Gennaro

« Et les caméras de surveillances sont en places également détendez-vous mon ami et profiter de votre week-end ! » Répondit Dumbledore

« Que les choses soient claires, Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas un week-end de détente ! Les actionnaires que je représente sont extrêmement inquiets, s'ils ne sont pas convaincus dans 48H je ne serais pas convaincus je vous ferez fermer Dumbledore ! » Dit Gennaro

suite à cette phrase Dumbledore émit un petit rire en le montrant du doigt il ajouta : « Dans 48H c'est vous qui viendriez me faire vos excuses ! » (Je reprendrais par moment quelques répliques du film mais pour certains passages seulement).

Au bout d'un moment les 2 voitures stoppèrent Harry fit un bond en voyant ce qu'il voyait il vérifia à 2 fois si ses lunettes étaient bien sur son nez mais non il ne rêvait pas !

Tandis qu'Hermione Granger parlait toute seule en lisant un livre Harry tendit son bras pour lui faire tournait la tête,

Hermione demanda agacée : « Quoi ?! Mais quoi ?! » En voyant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction,

Harry descendit de la voiture ainsi qu'Hermione à sa suite,

« C'est un… C'est un dinosaure ! » Dit Harry trop secoué pour pouvoir dire un mot de plus

Dumbledore les avait rejoints il souriait en voyant leurs têtes à tous puis il dit : « Seismosaurus 38 mètres ! » (Eh non je n'ai pas prise le Brachiosaurus, l'autre dinosaure est l'un des plus longs dinosaures. Son poids avoisinait les 45 tonnes. Il vivait au Jurassique, il y a de 154 à 144 millions d'années.)

« 38 mètres ! » Dit Harry le souffle coupé

Dumbledore ajouta : « Nous avons chronométré le T-Rex à 45 kilomètres heures ! »

« QUOI ? » Dit Hermione, « Vous avez un T-Rex ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Oui ! » Répondit calmement Dumbledore

En entendant cela Harry l'attrapa par les épaules en disant : « Redites ça ! »

« Oui ! Nous avons le T-Rex ! » (10 à 14 m long - 6 m haut, carnivore, Crétacé supérieur 69-65 Ma.)

A cette phrase Harry fut prie de vertiges tous tournait autours de lui et sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous lui il se retrouva dans l'herbe assit,

Hermione vint à ses côtés, Harry tourna la tête il aperçut au loin un troupeau de Parasoraulophus qui s'abreuvaient près de l'eau (10 m long - 6 m haut, herbivore, Crétacé supérieur 76-73 Ma.)

Dumbledore reprit la parole en disant : « Professeur Potter, professeur Granger ! BIENVENUE A JURASSIQUE PARC ! »

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Demanda Harry dans un souffle

Dumbledore s'agenouilla à ces côtes en disant : « Je vais vous montrez ! »

Alors vos impressions? Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre!


	6. Chapitre 6 La visite guidée

J'adore ce chapitre!!!!!!!!!!! Vous verrez au fur et à mesure pourquoi bonne lecture! Laissez des reviews merci!

Ils reprirent ensuite leur route après avoir eut un petit aperçut sur ce que cette île avait de si particulière.

« Des dinosaures vivants ! En chaires et en os ! WHOUA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit Andy tout excité,

« Oui c'est… Improbable pourtant cet homme la fait… » Répondit Harry

Hermione elle, elle ne disait rien Harry supposait qu'elle était sûrement en train de se dire que c'était simplement un rêve, que son imagination lui jouait des tours à cette pensée il émit un petit rire silencieux.

Dans l'autre voiture :

« C'est extraordinaire Dumbledore ! Nous allons faire une fortune avec ce parc ! » S'extasia Gennaro,

Il reprit : « Comment… »

Dumbledore s'amusait beaucoup devant l'air enfantin de l'avocat il lui répondit : « Patience ! Patience nous allons bientôt arrivés à la tour de contrôle ! »

Tandis que Severus Rogue resta silencieux durant tout le trajet,

au bout de quelques minutes les 2 voitures stationnaires devant un grand bâtiment,

« C'est ça ? La tour de contrôle ? » Demanda Andy sceptique, « On dirait une prison ! » En effet Andy n'avait pas tout à fait tord car tout le tour du bâtiment était clôturée et électrifiée,

« Apparemment ! » Répondit Hermione en descendant de la voiture,

« Simple mesures de précautions ! » Répondit Dumbledore en venant vers eux

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pancarte qui y était accrochée et put lire : « Attention danger 10 000 Volts !!! »

Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers à la suite d'Albus Dumbledore l'intérieur du grand bâtiment était très chaleureux et accueillant des squelettes étaient suspendus Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond son regard fut attiré par un squelette de Tyrannosaure il était en position d'attaque prêt à fondre sur sa proie la gueule grande ouverte lançant un terrible rugissement Harry ressentit un frisson lui parcourir tout son corps en imaginant cela quant une voix le sortie de sa rêverie : « A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Hermione Harry se retourna vers elle en disant : « Que notre métier est aux oubliettes ! »

« Vous voulez dire éteint ! » Répliqua Rogue en le dépassant, Harry regarda encore une fois autours de lui il vit que les mûrs représentaient des dinosaures de différentes époques du Mésozoïque (Trias, Jurassique et Crétacé) ils avaient étés peints Harry afficha un sourire en les voyant, étant petit il avait toujours voulus voir un dinosaure vivant et maintenant son rêve devenez réalité ! Il était dans un parc peuplé de créatures venant des temps anciens !

« Harry ! Encore en train de rêvait ! » Dit Andy « Dépêche toi la projection va commencer ! »

« Euh… Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda Harry perdus dans ses pensées,

en réponse Andy l'agrippa par le bras et le poussa vers la salle qui ressemblait à une salle de cinéma Harry prit place entre son frère et Hermione Dumbledore éteignit les lumières la projection commença, un petit bonhomme en forme de molécules apparut à l'écran et commença son explication : « Des milliards de molécules d'ADN comme moi est un négatif pour créer une chose vivante comme les dinosaures, mais il faut simplement savoir ou chercher, il y a des milliards d'années les moustiques comme aujourd'hui se nourrissaient des animaux même des dinosaures ! Après avoir piqué un dinosaure le moustique allait se poser sur une branche d'arbre et resté collée dans la sève ! Des millions d'années plus tard les chercheurs en fouillant tombèrent sur notre résine fossilisée gardant en elle le moustique ! Jusqu'à ce que viennent les savants de Jurassique Parc ils extrairent le sang du moustique conservée dans l'ambre et bingo voilà ADN dinos ! Mais bien sûr il faut utiliser l'ADN de grenouille pour restituer le manque dans les séquences endommagée et reconstitué le code ! Et ainsi nous pouvions créer un bébé dinosaure » (J'espère que j'ai été assez claire dans mes explications lol sinon revoyez Jurassique Parc 1)

« Bien sûr tous ça et provisoire et maintenant la visite continue ! » Dit Dumbledore en appuyant sur une télécommande, avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement une barrière s'abattit sur ses genoux Hermione se retourna vers Dumbledore en demandant avec une voix pleine d'excitation : « On peut voir les œufs non fécondés? »

« Bientôt ! Bientôt ! » Répondit Dumbledore

Au bout d'un moment Harry dit : « Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ce truc là ?! »

Dumbledore répondit : « Désolé mais c'est le programme de la visite ! »

« Bon à 3 ont soulèvent ! » Dit Rogue, « 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! »

Puis tous les 3 sortirent de la salle,

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce-vous faites ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » Dit l'avocat

« Oh la ferme ! » Dit Andy, « Vous étiez le 1er à vouloir la fermeture du parc et maintenant vous vous extasiez ! Avec des OH et des AH ! Alors maintenant bouclée là ! » En se levant à son tour pour se dirigeait vers la sortie,

Harry et Hermione se tenait près d'un nid quand tout un coup un œuf se mit soudain à bouger signe que le bébé allait éclore : « Oh regarde ! » Dit Hermione celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction au même moment la coquille commença à se briser petit à petit suivit d'un cri strident à vous faire bouchez les oreilles.

« Ah !!! Désagréable son cri ! » Dit Andy mais Harry ne fit pas attention à lui et demanda : « De quelle espèce s'agit-il ? » (Normal il n'a jamais vus un dinosaure vivant.)

Le médecin présent lui dit : « Hum c'est un Vélociraptor ! »

« Vous avez crées des Raptors ?! » Demanda Harry songeur,

le médecin hocha la tête, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et vit dans son regard qu'elle avait comprise ou il voulait en venir

« Mal ou femelle ? » Demanda Harry

« Il n'y a que des femelles à Jurassiques Parc ! » Répondit le médecin,

avant qu'Harry ne puisse poser la question qui lui brûlée les lèvres Rogue le devança : « Comment ça ? » Demanda Rogue

« Eh bien » Dit le médecin : « Nous ne voulons pas tout simplement ça pourrait créer une surpopulation »

« Et comment savez-vous que se ne sont que des femelles l'un de vous se promène dans le parc soulève les jupes des dinosaures ? » Demanda Rogue un sourire aux lèvres (XD je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de mettre cette réplique surtout de la part de Rogue rires !).

Le médecin répondit : « Nous contrôlons leurs chromosomes ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! »

Après Dumbledore leur proposa de faire un tour dehors pour voir les Vélociraptors dans leur enclot Harry en aperçut 6 aux totales il remarqua que l'un d'eux étaient beaucoup plus grand que les autres : « C'est la chef ! » Pensa-t-il Hermione se tenait tout près de la clôture même trop près ! Car soudain sans crier gare l'un dès Vélociraptors fonça droit vers elle à une vitesse fulgurante Harry hurla : « HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELOIGNE-TOI DE LA CLOTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Elle se retourna brusquement et poussa un cri de fureur, le Vélociraptor fit un bond de plusieurs mètres mais il se heurta à la clôture et se prit une décharge électrique, pendant quelques secondes personnes n'osaient respirer ils avaient vraiment crus que le Vélociraptor aurait réussie à franchir la clôture électrique !

« Bien fais bandes de sales bestioles ! » Dit soudain une voix

« Ah Robert Muldoon mon garde-chasse du Kenya ! » Dit Dumbledore comme-ci l'incident qui s'était produit quelques minutes auparavant n'était pour lui qu'une simple passade.

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres : « Tu peux marcher ? » Demanda gentiment Harry

« Je… Je… Crois » Bégaya-t-elle Harry se tourna vers Andy il vit que son front était couvert de sueur, « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il mais Andy avait perdus l'usage de la parole,

« Belle frayeur pas vrai ? » Leur demanda Muldoon

Mais personne ne lui répondit la scène encore très présente dans chaque esprit, soudain un boucan d'enfer retentit suivit d'un grand : « MEUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… » Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase qu'Andy se mit à crier : « UNE VACHE ?!!!!!!!! (Whoua quel cri XD !!)

« Il suffit que tu entendes le beuglement d'une vache pour reprendre l'usage de la parole toi » Dit Harry (RIRES !!! J'adore ce passage)

« Qu'est-ce-vous allez en faire ? » Demanda Hermione

Robert Muldoon répondit : « On nourrit de cette façon les Raptors ! »

Tandis que la cage qui contenait la vache se posa au centre de l'enclot les Vélociraptors tournaient autours en grognant de la bave dégoulina de leur gueule remplit de dents acérées puis la grille s'ouvrit sans s'en rendre compte Harry était en train de retenir sa respiration au spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui dans quelques secondes puis sans prévenir les 6 Vélociraptors bondirent sur leur proie Harry ne savaient pas combien de secondes cela avaient durée 1 ? 2 ? Il n'en savait rien les Vélociraptors avaient étés si rapide il se mit soudain à paniquer et si jamais il serait confronté à un Vélociraptor face à face ? Comment ferrait-il ? (Oui ça arrivera mais pas maintenant) il n'en savait rien tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que cela n'arrive jamais !

Quant il entendit un bruit de vomie derrière lui il se retourna et vit que Gennaro vomissait à terre,

« Se sont les Vélociraptors qui vous font cette effet là ? » Demanda Andy

« Ils sont répugnants ! » Répondit Gennaro

« Pas autant que vous ! » Répliqua Andy

Mais Harry était de nouveau trop absorbé par les Vélociraptors pour se souciait de la dispute qui prenez forme entre les 2 hommes, Harry remarqua qu'unVélociraptor le dévisageait il s'approcha tout doucement de la clôture Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi en fit autant

« POTTER !!!! Cria Rogue Qu'est-ce que vous… » En réponse il leva la main pour lui faire comprendre de se taire Andy et Gennaro stoppèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire (c'est-à-dire de se disputaient car si vous avez bien fait attention Andy déteste Gennaro) pour suivre la suite des événements,

Harry était à présent tout près il pouvait sentir la chaleur fétide du Vélociraptor sur son visage,

Hermione prit peur et murmura : « Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry détailla le Vélociraptor des pieds à la tête sa taille était moyenne par rapport aux autres « C'est le plus jeune du groupe » Pensa-t-il

Il voulut soudain tentée une expérience il se tourna vers Dumbledore et demanda : « Pouvez-vous arrêter quelques secondes le courant je vous prie ? »

« QUOI ? » Demanda Hermione, « Mais pourquoi faire ?! »

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose ou du moins essayer » Répondit Harry

« Dumbledore ? » Reprit-il

Il vit sur son visage qu'il était réticent Harry insista : « Juste une toute petite minute ! »

Dumbledore soupira prie le talkie-walkie qu'il avait sur lui et demanda que l'on coupe le courant de l'enclot des Vélociraptors, Harry replongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal en face de lui le Raptor avait des yeux Noirs très très sombres il vit dans son regard qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté c'était simplement de la curiosité Harry entendit Dumbledore criait : « C'EST UN ORDRE !!!!!!!!! »

Quelques minutes plus tard il dit : « C'est bon professeur Potter »

Harry poussa un profond soupir et tendit sa propre main vers l'enclot

Hermione cria : « Harry ! »

Mais il ne fit pas attention sa main continuait sa progression vers la tête du Vélociraptor plus quelques mètres encore…Encore… Enfin Harry la toucha la peau du Vélociraptor était douce au touchée mais en même temps rocailleuse sous cette caresse le Raptor inclina la tête sur le côté Harry prit peur croyant que l'animal allait le mordre mais il ne retira pas sa main, il poussa même un petit cri aigus ce qui attira l'attention des adultes Vélociraptor Harry s'empressa de la retirer.

Dumbledore ordonna aussitôt de remettre le courant Harry souriait le Vélociraptor ne le quittait pas des yeux (Harry non plus il faut dire) soudain Harry se mit à courir autour de l'enclot au bout de quelques minutes il tourna la tête il vit que le jeune Vélociraptor courait lui aussi Harry se sentit heureux ce moment là puis se mit à rire en pensant que s'il disait au monde entier qu'il avait courus avec un Vélociraptor on le prendrait pour un fou et on lui rirait au nez.

Les autres Vélociraptor regardèrent curieux après être bien nourris

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » Demanda Andy

Robert Muldoon répondit : « Il s'amuse avec le jeune Vélociraptor ! »

Au bout d'un moment Albus Dumbledore demanda : « Bon qui a faim ? »

Ils prirent tous le chemin du restaurant, Andy cria : « Hey ! Harry maintenant que tu as fait ami, ami avec le Vélociraptor ont pourraient peut-être y aller tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry avait rejoins Andy le Vélociraptor sur ses talons il répondit : « Vas-y je te rejoins avec Hermione et les autres j'ai des questions à poser à Robert Muldoon à propos des Vélociraptors »

« Ok ! Ok ! » Répondit Andy et il partit,

Harry demanda : « A quelle vitesse court un Vélociraptor ? »

Robert Muldoon répondit : « A la vitesse du Guépard et peut-être même plus ! »

« Le rythme de croissance ? »

« Ils sont dangereux à 8 mois mortellement dangereux ! »

Ils continuèrent encore de discuter puis prirent le chemin du restaurant le Vélociraptor poussa un petit cri plaintif Harry se retourna une dernière fois puis il partit rejoindre les autres.

ALORS? Moi j'adore à bientôt pour la suite! (=^_^=)


	7. Chapitre 7 Dans le Parc

Voici le chapitre 7 bonne lecture pour la suite!

Harry prit place entre Andy et Hermione quant Dumbledore demanda : « Alors que pensez-vous de ce parc ? »

« Eh bien » Commença Rogue, « Vous avez crées des êtres vivants mais vous ne vous êtes pas posée la question si vous en aviez le droit ! »

« Mais attendez nous n'avons même pas encore… » Commença Gennaro

« Non Donald ! » Coupa Dumbledore, « Je veux entendre le point de vus de chacun ! »

Rogue reprit : « Les dinosaures ont eus leur chance c'est la nature elle-même qui les a fait disparaître ! »

« Ah bon ? » Dit Andy, « Parce que pour vous un astéroïde qui leur tombe sur la gueule c'est la nature ? » (XD !!)

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition ! » Dit Harry

Andy se retourna vers lui en disant : « Très bien alors imaginons que l'astéroïde ne soit pas tombé nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui ! »

Harry répondit : « Peut-être que oui peut-être que non ! » Harry aimait beaucoup son frère il lui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau sauf que lui avait les yeux bleues et ne portaient pas de lunettes, mais ce qui l'exaspéré chez lui c'était ça façon de raisonner les choses très superficielles, d'une façon ou d'une autre pour Andy c'était comme-ça et pas autrement.

Dumbledore continua : « Et pour vous professeur Granger ? »

« Bien, je dois dire que c'est assez surprenant de voir ces animaux revivrent mais une chose me chagrine, vous avez des plantes dans ce bâtiment qui sont vénéneuses et vous les aviez prises parce qu'elles étaient jolies mais se sont des organismes vivants et agressives qui n'ont aucunes idée du siècle ou ils sont et qui vont se défendre si nécessaires ! »

Dumbledore fit une moue de déception et répondit : « Je ne peux pas comprendre cette attitude, je veux dire comment peut-on sentir que l'on est à l'aube d'une découverte et ne pas agir ? » En haussant les épaules,

« Ce que vous appelez « découverte », je l'appelle « viol de la nature » Répondit Rogue, il poursuivit, « Le pouvoir génétique est la force la plus terrible que la planète ait connu mais vous la maniez comme un enfant qui a trouvé le flingue de son père ! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Andy prit la parole en croisant ses mains devant lui : « Dumbledore c'est stupéfiant ce que vous avez ou bien être en train de faire mais sachez qu'aucun n'être humain ne peut contrôler la nature, un jour ou l'autre cela va se retourner contre vous ! Regardez par vous-même l'attaque de tout à l'heure ! »

« Personne n'a été blessé ! » Répondit Dumbledore

« Non personne ! » Répondit Andy calmement, « Mais si ça avait été le cas ?! »

Suite à cette réplique Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi dire plus personne ne parlait pendant un bon moment quant Dumbledore se tourna vers l'unique personne qui pourrait peut-être lui être d'un grand secours j'ai nommée Harry James Potter !

« Si quelqu'un puisse comprendre ce que j'essaye de faire c'est bien vous professeur Potter ! » Dit-il

Harry avait encore le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure avec le jeune Vélociraptor mais il savait qu'en grandissant il deviendrait comme les autres un tueur, il répondit donc : « Le monde à changé radicalement et nous courrons tous pour le rattraper » Il fit une pause et reprit : « Le dinosaure et l'homme 2 espèces séparées par 65 millions d'années d'évolutions viennent tout à coup de se retrouver face à face quelqu'un aurait-il une petite idée de ce qui va se passer ? »

Dumbledore resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes puis éclata de rires en disant : « Vous êtes censés venir ici pour me défendre contre ces personnages (c'est-à-dire les avocats) mais la seule personne qui soit de mon côté c'est justement cette vieille sangsue d'avocat ! » (En montrant Gennaro).

De tous ça personne n'avait mangé, l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous,

quant un serveur vint à la rencontre de Dumbledore pour lui annonçait : « Ils sont là ! »

« Qui ça ils ???!! » Demanda Harry sceptique,

mais Dumbledore n'écoutait déjà plus il s'empressa de quitter le restaurant pour allait à la rencontre de se présumé « Ils » Comme le disait si bien Harry,

Dumbledore leur dit enthousiaste : « Vous allez avoir un peu de compagnie pour votre visite du parc, vous allez passer un peu de temps avec notre public kit ! »

Au même moment ils entendirent : « GRAND-PERE ! » Les 2 enfants montèrent les escaliers à toutes vitesses pour serraient Dumbledore dans leur bras !

Dumbledore cria : « LES ENFANTS !!! » Sous le choc il tomba sur ses fesses, Harry lui faisait une drôle de tête en serrant son chapeau de coobow contre sa poitrine, Hermione lui lançait des regards amusés avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, car elle savait très bien qu'il détestait les enfants.

Ils sortirent du restaurant pour apercevoir 2 voitures

« Regardez ne sont-elles pas superbes ? Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? » S'extasia Dumbledore, « Voilà mon moyen de transport pour l'après-midi ! »

« Regardez c'est un ordinateur interactive ! Il suffit de toucher l'écran pour savoir ce que tu veux qu'il te raconte ! Dit la jeune fille,

« Angel ma chérie tu es bien dans cette voiture ? » Demanda Dumbledore

en entendant ce prénom Harry sursauta puis il haussa les épaules après tout ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence si la petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore avait le même prénom que la jeune fille qui avait dessiné le Compsognathus !

Tandis que Dumbledore partit à la salle de contrôle Rogue dit à Harry : « Je vais monter avec le professeur Granger ! » Harry suite à ça fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna pour voir le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure en face de lui, il lui dit : « J'ai lus votre bouquin ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est bien » Répondit Harry nullement intéressé, le jeune garçon le suivit en demandant : « Vous croyez vraiment que les dinosaures se sont changés en oiseaux et que c'est comme-ça qu'ils ont disparus ? » (En même temps Harry prit place dans l'une dès 2 voitures) « Je ne trouve pas qu'ils ressemblent à des oiseaux moi ! » (Harry soupir et sort, tandis qu'Hermione se marre) « J'ai entendus parler de ce météore qui a heurté la terre quelque part au Mexique et qui a fait ce gros cratère ! » Harry qui en a assez qu'il le suive partout demande : « Ecoute euh… »

« Draco » (Eh oui c'est bien ce bon vieux Draco, il fallait bien un peu de piment j'ai donc décidée de mettre Draco comme enfant et une fille du nom d'Angel voilà donc le frère et la sœur).

« Dans quelle voiture tu montes ? » Demanda Harry

Draco fit mine de réfléchir puis dis : « Dans celle ou vous êtes ! » (C'est vrai qu'il est chiant Draco).

Harry n'eut pas d'autres choix il ouvrit la portière de la 2éme voiture Draco y monta c'est à ce moment qu'il referma la porte mais quant il se retourna la jeune fille était devant lui un sourire aux lèvres elle était particulièrement jolie remarqua Harry avec ses cheveux long noir qui lui retombèrent jusqu'au bas du dos, elle avait les yeux bleues glacés presque transparents Harry remarqua qu'Andy ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux.

Elle lui dit : « Elle m'a dit de monter avec vous (Hermione) que ça serait bien pour vous »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel quant Andy l'agrippa une nouvelle fois par le bras en disant : « Tu viens frangin ! » D'une voix autoritaire,

une fois assez éloigné de la jeune fille il se mit en face d'Harry en disant : « Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui a la cotte ?! »

Harry lui fit un sourire taquin en demandant : « Jaloux ? »

« Oui un peu ! » Avoua son frère

Pour le réconforter Harry lui dit : « Ne t'inquiètes pas avec ton regard de braise elle ne tiendra pas plus de 5 minutes en face de toi ! »

En réponse Andy lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête, ils montèrent avec Hermione et Rogue tandis que les enfants étaient avec Gennaro.

«Dieu, aie pitié de nous, nous sommes à la merci des ingénieurs ! » Dit Rogue

Andy répliqua : « Vous êtes vraiment suicidaire comme type ! » (J'ADORE Andy je ne sais pas pourquoi !)

Au même moment Draco demanda : « Il n'y a pas de chauffeur ? » Puis les 2 voitures démarrèrent,

« Tu as la réponse à ta question frangin ! Elles sont électriques ! » Répondit Angel

quant une voix retentit dans le poste radio : « BIENVENUE A JURASSIQUE PARC ! Les 2 voitures continuaient d'avancer vers les grandes portes Angel dit : « On va rentrer dedans ! »

Mais elles s'ouvrirent, à 2 en même temps,

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a là dedans King-Kong ? » Demanda Rogue.

Ce chapitre est terminé alors? Je dis juste que les choses vont commencées à se gâter dans le prochain chapitre... (Non je n'en dis pas plus!)


	8. Chapitre 8 Coupure de courant !

Voici le 8éme chapitre j'espère que vous aimez je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va avoir ma fic, voilà sinon bonne lecture!

La voix du poste-radio reprit : « Regardez à votre gauche vous allez apercevoir un Dilophosaure un dès plus anciens carnivores ! » (Il pouvait mesurer jusqu'à 2m50 et 6m de long, époque du Jurassique entre 205 et 185 Ma, pour infos aussi, contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'existe aucune preuve que le Dilophosaurus puisse cracher un venin paralysant, ni qu'il puisse posséder une collerette aux couleurs vives, tel le lézard à collerette. Cette croyance a pour origine le roman Jurassic Park, écrit par Michael Crichton, et plus encore le film du même nom, qui a rajouté à l'animal une taille réduite et une collerette.)

« Des Dilophosaures ! » Cria Harry

« Oh merde ! » Dit Hermione

Toutes les têtes étaient à présents collées sur la vitre gauche de la voiture et attendirent, mais ils ne virent rien du tout,

« Harry tu vois quelque chose ? » Demanda Hermione,

« Non je ne vois rien non plus »

Les voitures continuèrent d'avancer pour finalement arriver à l'enclot du Tyrannosaure !

La voix reprit : « Nous allons essayer d'attirait le T-Rex regardez attentivement la clôture ! »

Une cage contenant une chèvre venait d'apparaître au centre de l'enclot,

Angel dit scandalisée : « Il va manger la chèvre ?! »

Draco lui affichait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres en disant à son oreille : « Parfait ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui te choc petite ? Tu n'as jamais mangée de chevron ? » Demanda Genarro

Angel répondit : « Non monsieur je suis végétarienne ! »

***

« Le T-Rex ne veut pas qu'on le nourrisse il veut chasser ! On ne peut pas supprimer 65 millions d'instinct de chasse ! » Dit Harry

Rogue prit la parole : «Dieu crée les Dinosaures, Dieu détruit les Dinosaures. Dieu crée l'Homme, l'Homme détruit Dieu. L'Homme crée les Dinosaures »

« Oh par pitié épargnez-nous vos raisonnements philosophiques pour une fois ! » Répondit Andy agacé en levant les yeux au ciel,

mais Hermione ajouta : « Le dinosaure mange l'homme, la femme hérite de la terre ! » (J'adore cette réplique !)

Les 3 hommes la regardèrent avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, elle ne fit pas attention à eux trop concentrée sur l'enclot du T-Rex…

Pendant ce temps là à la salle de contrôle :

« Les phares des véhicules sont branchés mais ils ne fonctionnent pas ce n'est pas normal qu'ils soient en panne de batterie » Arnold poussa un soupire et ajouta : « Il faut le mettre sur la ligne 151 de la liste des défauts, les ordinateurs fonctionnent mais les réseaux ne sont mêmes pas aux points ! »

« Ronald ! » (Eh oui enfin notre jeune rouquin entre en action !) Dumbledore reprit en s'avançant dans sa direction : « Nos vies sont entres vos mains et vous avez des doigts de plombs ! »

En entendant cela Ron se retourna vers son interlocuteur avec sa cannette de Coca dans la main il émit un petit rire : « Mon talent ne sera reconnue qu'après ma mort ! »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui peut débuguer des millions de lignes de codes, si vous en connaissez eh bien vous n'avez qu'à me faire signe ! »

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez des problèmes Ronald mais personnellement se sont vaut problèmes !! » Répondit Dumbledore en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains,

« Oh oui vous avez absolument raison Albus ici tout est mon problème ! »

« Je ne me noierais pas dans une nouvelle discussion financière avec vous Ronald ne comptez pas là-dessus ! »

« Pas une discussion du tout ! » Répliqua Ron

« Je ne blâme pas les gens pour les erreurs qu'ils commettent, mais qu'ils en assument les conséquences ! » Ajouta Dumbledore

« Merci p'pa ! »

« Ron et les phares ? » Demanda Arnold pour couper court à cette conversation

« Ouais ok ! » Répondit Ron dans un souffle, mais en voyant le regard d'Arnold il ajouta : « Oui OK !!!!!!! Je vais m'en occuper mais vous n'aurez plus de courant pendant un moment ! »

« Silence ! » Cria Muldoon en scrutant les caméras de surveillance et les ordinateurs il remarqua qu'une tempête tropicale approchée il se tourna vers Dumbledore en disant : « Une tempête approche et apparemment elle ne va pas changer de direction, si c'est le cas il va falloir interrompre le circuit j'en ai bien peur »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il le faut ? » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète

Ron lui affichait un grand sourire sur les lèvres si une tempête approchait personne ne se rendrez-compte de rien si il y avait une coupure de courant ils penseraient que se serait la faute de l'orage, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre que la tempête éclate, ainsi donc il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution et volait les embryons dans la chambre froide !

***

Les 2 voitures continuèrent leur route quant Rogue demanda à la caméra de surveillance qui était posée sur le tableau de bord : « Hum auriez vous par hasard projeté d'avoir des dinosaures ? Dans votre parc à dinosaures hein hum hé ho ! Hé ho ! Alors oui ? » En faisant des grimaces,

Alors que Rogue et Hermione entamèrent une conversation Harry regardait par la vitre de la voiture, quand soudain il vit débouler devant ses yeux une créature qui courrait à vive allure : « STOP !!!!!!! » Hurla Harry

« Quoi ?! Quoi ?! » Demanda Andy

« Tu as vus quelque chose ? » Demanda aussitôt Hermione

***

« C'était un Raptor ! » Dit Draco dans l'autre voiture, « J'ai vus un Raptor ! » Reprit-il

« Comment peux-tu voir un Raptor alors qu'ils sont tous dans leur enclot ? » Demanda Gennaro

« Je vous dis que c'est ça ! Je paris même que le professeur Potter la vus aussi ! » Répondit Draco piqué au vif,

il tourna la tête dans l'autre direction puis vit qu'Harry descendait en marche, ainsi qu'Hermione,

« Ah vous voyez ?! » Dit Draco, « Il est aussi saint d'esprit que moi ! »

Ils descendirent tous en marche pour suivre Harry,

Gennaro n'était pas très rassuré : « Il n'y a personne d'autre qui pense que l'on ne devrait pas s'aventurer ici ? »

Andy se retourna vers lui en disant : « Monsieur l'avocat aurait-il les chocottes ? » Avec un sourire aux lèvres,

en plus de ça le ciel commençait à se gâter, la tempête approchée,

Harry marchait à grandes enjambées quant un grognement les firent tous stopper net, il leva le doigt pour leur faire comprendre de garder le silence en disant : « Vous restez tous ici ! »

Il partit Draco décida de le suivre, Hermione cria : « Dray ! Dray ! »

Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres du Vélociraptor il s'abreuvait, « Comme un oiseau » Pensa-t-il quant le craquement d'une branche le fit sursauter il se retourna brusquement Draco était accroupit à ses côtés il tourna à nouveau la tête ou se tenait le Vélociraptor quelques minutes auparavant mais il avait disparus.

Quant le tonnerre retentit : « Professeur s'il vous plait je dois insister il faut que nous partions ! » Dit Gennaro, mais le bruit d'un animal attira l'intention d'Harry de l'autre côté de la clairière il avança donc avec prudence pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Triceratops ! (dinosaure herbivore qui a vécu à la fin du Crétacé, entre 72 et 65 Ma, atteignant 9 mètres de long, 3,60 mètres de haut et pesant 5,5 tonnes.)

« Je peux ? » Demanda Harry à l'homme qui l'accompagnait

« Bien sûr » Répondit le docteur Harding, « N'ayez pas peur elle a reçut un tranquillisant elle est malade ! » En voyant les autres hésitaient,

Harry appuya sa tête contre le corps du Triceratops, il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur mais aussi sa respiration, Hermione elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle lui caressant la tête avec douceur tandis que les enfants avaient les yeux qui brillaient d'excitations mais ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher de plus près,

Le regard d'Hermione fut attirer par les particules visqueuses sur la langue du Triceratops elle l'examina quant elle demanda au docteur Harding : « Quelles sont ces symptômes ? »

« Elle perd de l'équilibre, difficulté respiratoire et d'orientation ça à l'air de lui arrivait environs toutes les 6 semaines »

« 6 semaines » Répéta Hermione,

Elle voulut lui regarder dans l'œil mais le Triceratops cligna des yeux

« Ah un réflexe, probablement à cause des plantes locales ! » Dit Hermione

« C'est ça un arbre aux Chapelets ? » Demanda t-elle (Il est originaire de la région sud de l'Himalaya mais s'est facilement adapté là où il a été planté, on en trouve même dans certains jardins publics parisiens, mais soyons honnêtes il a une préférence pour les zones à climat doux.

Le melia que l'on appelle aussi fréquemment Margousier a une belle floraison odorante couleur lilas au mois de mai. Son feuillage caduc vire au jaune à l'automne et les drupes qui succèdent aux fleurs restent sur l'arbre pendant tout l'hiver ce qui lui donne fière allure car on dirait qu'il est décoré, ce qui tombe bien avant les fêtes de fin d'année!

Il n'est guère difficile sur la nature du sol mais veillez à ce que celui-ci soit bien drainant. Il aime les situations ensoleillées, et résiste au gel s'il n'est ni fort ni prolongé.

Son entretien? Les jeunes sujets doivent être paillés les premières années, on peut tailler les sujets plus âgés au printemps mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Cet arbre a de nombreuses vertus, sa sève a des propriétés antiseptiques, ses feuilles servent à confectionner des produits insecticides, son bois dur est utilisé pour fabriquer des instruments de musique et des meubles, et les noyaux de ses drupes servent à faire des chapelets.

Voilà, tout est bon à utiliser chez le Margousier mais faites bien attention, les baies sont très toxiques).

« Oui » Répondit le Docteur Harding, « Nous savons que les baies sont toxiques mais même les animaux n'en mangent pas »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Pratiquement »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de s'en assurer, il faut que je voie les fientes de ce dinosaure »

Rogue interloqué demande : « Les fientes de... Les fientes de dinosaure ?! »

« M'ouais » Répondit Hermione

« C'est vraiment un gros tas de merde... » Dit Rogue

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas et dis : « Vous avez raison, mais c'est tout de même très bizarre »

Rogue dit à Harry une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée : « Elle… Elle est tenace ! »

« Vous n'avez pas idée ! » Répondit Harry,

alors que le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus pressant Gennaro dit : « Il faudrait peut-être y aller ! »

« Oh! Oui! » Répondit Harry, « Hermione! »

« Euh…Si tu veux bien j'aimerais rester avec le docteur Harding, je vous rattraperez, vous n'avez qu'à continuer ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Harry

« Oui je vais m'occuper du Trice et si vous (en s'adressant cette fois au docteur Harding)

« Bien sûr j'ai ma propre jeep je vous déposerez avant de prendre le bateau ! »

« Bon ! D'accord ! » Dit Harry,

ils reprirent donc tous le chemin qui menaient aux 2 voitures

« Tu sais » Dit Andy, en rejoignant Harry, « Il serait peut-être temps que tu déclares tes sentiments pour Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? Mais ? Je suis avec Cho ! » Répondit Harry

« Harry Hermione t'aime il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir et tu n'aimes pas Cho ! »

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! » Dit Harry en mettant les mains sur les hanches,

« Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés avant de venir à l'aéroport c'est pour cette raison que vous étiez en retard ce jour là ! » Répliqua Andy,

suite à ça Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, et il prit place dans l'une dès 2 voitures,

***

« Combien de fois je vous ai dit qu'il fallait installer un verrouillage des portes des véhicules ! » Répondit Muldoon à la salle de contrôle,

il venait juste de raccrocher le téléphone : « La tempête ne c'est pas dissiper et n'a pas changée de direction ! Nous n'avions pas le choix il faut interrompre le circuit ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Ron décida de passer à l'action ! Il coupa l'électricité du parc et trouva une excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans éveiller les moindres soupçons : « Quelqu'un veut un soda ou autre chose ? Car comme j'ai un petit creux je vais au distributeur je me suis dis que je pourrais ramener quelque chose à quelqu'un, j'ai réparé le débogage téléphonique, vous m'aviez dit de le faire alors voilà, et oh je devais aussi vous prévenir qu'il va y avoir une coupure de courant d'ici 10 minutes mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter car c'est un truc normal » Sur ces mots il partit il fit mine de se diriger vers le distributeur mais au dernier moment il changea de direction et alla vers les chambres froides,

il regardait ça montre en disant : « 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! » Malgré que c'était marquée sur la pancarte : « ACCES INTERDIT CHAMBRE FROIDE » Il y pénétra la surveillance avait été interrompue mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait remettre le courant à temps car il savait que son absence ne passerait pas inaperçus pendant très longtemps, il prit donc la boîte cylindrique que Dogdson lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant il dévissa le couvercle puis prit des échantillons de différents dinosaures comme le Tyrannosaure, Allosaure, Giganotosaure et bien d'autres encore (Giganotosaure : vivait il y a de 93 à 89 millions d'années au Crétacé, 14 m long - 5,5 m haut plus grand que le T-Rex (12m) alors que l'Allosaure : vivait à la période du Jurassique supérieur il y a 153 à 135 millions d'années, 10 à 12 m long, 5 m haut) et se hâta d'aller au garage pour prendre une jeep et s'enfuir dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

A bientôt pour la suite! Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire gros bisous à vous!


	9. Chapitre 9 L’enclot du Tyrannosaure !

Coucou voilà le 9éme chapitre bonne lecture!

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?! » Demanda Arnold

« Quoi ? » Dit Dumbledore

« La fermeture des portes se coupent ! »

« Ron a dit qu'il y aurait des coupures dans certains systèmes ! »

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure :

« Oh là ! là ! Que-ce-que c'est que ça ?! Que-ce-que c'est que ça ?! » Dit Arnold

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Les clôtures tombent en panne un peu partout ! » Dit Arnold

« Quoi ?! » Paniqua Dumbledore, « Allez trouver Ronald Weasley ! Au distributeur ! »

« Les clôtures des Raptors ne sont pas déconnectés ? » Demanda Muldoon d'une voix inquiètes

Arnold vérifia puis dis : « Non ils fonctionnent »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? » Demanda étonné Dumbledore

***

Ron de son côté fonçait à vive allure dans la nuit des trompes d'eau tombaient la tempête se déchainée, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres pour atteindre la côte puis de revenir à la salle de contrôle ni vue ni connue personnes ne s'apercevraient de ce qu'il avait fais du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait !

Mais son attention fut attirée par une silhouette qui courrait à côté de lui ce qui fait qu'il perdit le contrôle de la jeep et il fonça droit dans un arbre,

« MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Ron en mettant sa capuche, il sortit de la voiture et il lui donna un coup de pied en disant : « Satanée jeep ! » Il vit également que le moteur était mort il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de continuer à pied !

Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, car la végétation était très dense en ajoutant à ça qu'il faisait noir, soudain il se prit le pied dans une branche et tomba il dévalisa une pente sur plusieurs mètres pour finalement retombait à plat ventre dans la boue, il remarqua que la boite qui contenait les échantillons de différents dinosaures n'était plus dans sa poche, il lui fit impossible de remettre là main dessus dans cette obscurité totale : « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla t-il, il tenta de se relever mais tous son corps était douloureux, il saignait par endroits il cracha à terre pour lui enlever le mauvais gout qu'il avait dans la bouche quand soudain le bruit d'un gazouillement le fit sursauter, il n'était plus seul ! Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le suivait !

Il pensa : « Les clôtures ! Plus d'électricité ! » Tous ses membres tremblaient il s'efforça de reprendre son calme et se dit : « Calme toi mon vieux tu as sûrement rêvé ! » Les gazouillements reprirent Ron demanda d'une voix mal assurée : « Qui ? Qui…Est là ? »

Aucune réponse, Ron tourna donc la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Dilophosaure !

Il poussa un hurlement de terreur : « AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Puis il se mit à courir malgré que chaque partie de son corps le fasse horriblement souffrir il trébucha se releva mais tomba de nouveau la fatigue était en train de prendre le dessus Ron se retourna sur le dos il vit que la créature le regardait d'un air curieux, Ron se releva tant bien que mal et lui dit : « (au dinosaure) : « Oh gentil le p'tit ! Gentil le p'tit, gentil dinosaure. Oh j't'avais pris pour un de tes grands frères, toi t'as pas l'air méchant. Hein ? T'as pas l'air méchant. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? A bouffer ? Regarde moi, j'viens de dévaler une pente j'suis trempé j'ai rien à bouffer. Je n'ai pas de bouffe sur moi. Je n'ai rien sur moi. Tu vas chercher hein, tu vas chercher. Tu vas chercher, oui regarde le bâton. Hein tu le voies le bâton ? Tu le voies le bâton hein ? Oui voilà regarde le bâton. REGARDE ! Le bâton abrutit ! (Il lance le bâton) Allez va chercher ! Allez ! Tu le vois bien le bâton alors vas le chercher ! (le dinosaure n'avait pas bougé) Hé ben c'est normal que ta race ait disparue... j't'écraserai à mon retour ! » Puis il rebroussa chemin mais le dinosaure ne comptait pas en rester là il lui donna un coup de queue qui fit valser Ron à terre, « TU VAS ARRETER ?! DEGAGE !!!!!!!!!!! FICHE MOI LA PAIX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Ron mais qui ne fit pas l'effet désiré sur le Dilophosaure qui semblait plutôt enchanté que la créature s'égosillait en face de lui (lol j'imagine la scène dans le roman de Crichton il y a un passage comme-ça mais ce n'est pas un Dilophosaure mais un jeune T-Rex qui s'amuse avec un être humain de cette façon avant de le dévorer)

Ron se releva, pour poursuivre sa route mais le Dilophosaure lui redonna une nouvelle fois un coup de queue (le pauvre) Ron avala plusieurs quantités de boues il cracha et toussa il tourna la tête vers le Dilophosaure il essaya de lui faire peur : « Allez ouste va t'en ! Espèce d'animal stupide ! » (Grossière erreur d'insulter un dinosaure ! Lol !)

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de riposter car au même moment le dinosaure passa à l'attaque, il se retrouva suspendus dans les airs il continua de hurler : « MAIS LACHE MOI ESPECE DE BESTIOLE REPUGNANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Se fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il prononça car le Dilophosaure lui brisa la nuque d'un coup de mâchoire. (Probablement parce qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre crier…)

***

Harry Potter claqua la porte de la 1ére voiture et courut se mettre à l'abri, il s'assit et referma la portière en disant : « Brrrr ! Quel temps de chien dehors ! Gennaro a dit de ne pas bouger ! »

Rogue demanda : « Les enfants, ça va ? »

« Je n'ai pas demandé. Pourquoi ils n'iraient pas ? » Répliqua Harry

« Un rien les effraies » Répondit Rogue

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur c'est une simple coupure de courant »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais peur »

« Je n'ai pas dis que vous aviez peur » Dit Harry sur la défensive

« Je sais »

Tandis que Draco s'amusait à faire peur à Angel : « Bou ! » Cria t-il, « Ne me fais pas peur ! » Répliqua t-elle en lui donnant une tape avec sa casquette, Draco avait trouvée des lunettes pour la vision nuit quant un bruit sourd retentit, Draco qui était en train d'observer la 2éme voiture avec les lunettes se retourna brusquement et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur en demandant : « Tu as sentie ? » 2éme bruit beaucoup plus persévérant que le 1er se fit entendre : « C'est quoi ça ?! » Demanda Angel d'une voix tremblante, Draco se plaça dans une position pour pouvoir voir si la chèvre était toujours là mais à la place une grande gueule garnie de dents faisait face !

« Où est la chèvre ?! » Demanda Angel paniquée, mais Draco ne put sortir un mot de sa bouche trop terrifié, quant un morceau de chaire tomba sur le capot Angel poussa un cri

Gennaro lui ouvrit la porte et s'enfuie se refugier dans les toilettes.

« Il nous abandonne ! Il nous abandonne ! » Dit Angel

« Mais où va-t-il comme ça ? » Demanda Harry

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller » Dit Rogue

« Harry, Angel et Draco ?! » Dit Andy

« Je sais Andy ! Je sais ! »

Au même moment le T-Rex venait de détruire la clôture il était rentré ! Il poussa un rugissement de colère,

Harry dit : Restez calme surtout ! Ne bougez pas ! » Il vit qu'Andy tremblait comme une feuille en prononçant : « Angel ! Angel ! »

De leur côté :

Angel dévalisa la voiture pour trouver de quoi s'éclairait, elle finit par tomber sur une lampe de poche elle l'alluma,

alors qu'Harry disait : « Eteint la torche éteint là ! »

Draco cria : « Eteint la lampe ! » Mais au lieu de ça il la fit tomber le T-Rex s'arrêta tout près de la porte qui était restée entrouverte lors de la fuite de Gennaro, Draco tendit doucement sa main vers la poignet puis claqua la porte le T-Rex tourna la tête dans sa direction en grognant

Angel appela de peur : « Professeur Potter ! » En ce mettant sur la banquette arrière avec Draco elle reprit la lampe et la dirigea sur le T-Rex

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as allumée ?!!!!!!!! » Cria son frère sans se rendre, compte qu'elle avait éclairée le capot de la voiture,

« Eteint la lampe !!!! » Redit Draco

mais au même moment le T-Rex passa à l'attaque il brisa le verre qui orné le capot en poussant un rugissement furieux la gueule grande ouverte, les enfants hurlèrent : « AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En essayant tant bien que mal de tenir le reste de la plaque de verre maintenue au dessus d'eux pour empêcher le T-Rex de les dévoraient, le T-Rex furieux retira sa tête du toit de la voiture et essaya de la faire basculer sur le côté après une 2éme tentative il réussit à la retourner écrasant d'une patte la voiture en mordant les pneus,

Angel hurla

Harry fouilla la voiture pour tomber sur une valise qui contenait des fusées éclairantes il en alluma une et sortie en disant : « HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En la faisant bouger devant lui pour attirer l'attention du T-Rex Rogue en alluma une 2éme et sortie à son tour en disant : « HEY ! HEY ! »

Harry hurla : « NE BOUGEZ PAS ! »

Rogue répliqua : « ALLEZ CHERCHER LES GOSSES !!!!!!! » En commençant un courir

Harry hurla mais il n'entendit pas il courrait vers les toilettes

tandis que Gennaro disait d'une voix tremblante : « Le seigneur est avec vous de grâce ! » Au même moment le T-Rex brisa la cabine Rogue se blessa et tomba il fut recouvert de paille, Gennaro se retrouva en position assise sur les toilettes, le T-Rex inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air étonné Gennaro disait : « Non ! Non ! » En s'essuyant les yeux, « AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! » Mais le T-Rex l'avait attrapé dans sa gueule.

Harry et Andy essayèrent tant bien que mal de sortirent les enfants de la voiture

« Angel Attend je vais te dégager toute suite ! » Disait Andy au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à la sortir de là

« Je suis coincé » Dit Draco, « Le siège bloque mes pieds ! »

Angel s'était à peine mise debout qu'elle hurla : « AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Andy n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'Harry attrapa la jeune fille il la serra contre lui en lui mettant la main devant la bouche, le T-Rex étaient à quelques centimètres de leurs visages, ils pouvaient sentir son souffle : « Ne bouge plus ! » Lui dit-il en chuchotant juste à côté de son oreille, mais au même moment la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable se mit à sonné Harry tourna la tête vers Andy qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser il le prit dans ses mains et décrocha, puis le lança au loin espérant attirer le T-Rex, dans le combiner on pouvait entendre une voix féminine : « C'est une honte ! De me laisser sans nouvelles !!!!!!! Et partir comme ça ! Tu m'entends Harry ?! »

« Cho ! » Pensa Harry

Andy était figé de terreur le T-Rex regardé à présent dans sa direction, il respirait à peine quand soudain le T-Rex sans crier gars chargea droit sur lui ! »

« ANDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Harry il eut juste le temps de voir qu'Andy partit se refugier dans la végétation le T-Rex sur ses talons !

Angel était terrorisé Harry essaya de se convaincre qu'Andy n'était pas mort il s'en sortirait oui ! » A cette pensée il essaya de sortir Draco de la voiture, au bout d'un quart d'heure Draco n'était toujours pas dégagé puis un bruit comme-ci un troupeau d'animaux était en train de charger retentit

Angel hurla : « Professeur Potter !!!!!!! LE T-REX REVIENT !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Harry tourna la tête en effet le T-Rex était belle est bien en train de foncer droit sur eux ! Il percuta la voiture de plein fouet ! Sous le choc Harry et Angel tombèrent le T-Rex était en train de pousser la voiture vers le bord !

Harry et Angel crièrent : « Draco ! Draco ! »

« Dray ! Dray ! » Pleura Angel

Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de descendre le bord du mûr Angel était cramponnée au cou d'Harry,

ils descendirent grâce à un câble qui longeait tout le long du mûr et juste en face il y avait un autre câble,

« Angel ne me sert pas comme-ça ! » Dit Harry en suffoquant, « Tu m'étrangles ! Attrape le câble ! »

Harry longea 2 fois de suite le mûr mais c'était encore trop loin pour qu'Angel puisse l'attraper tandis que le T-Rex était en train de pousser la voiture vers le bord.

A la 3éme tentative elle réussit enfin à l'attraper et heureusement car la voiture tomba au même moment pour finir sa chute droit dans un arbre, suivit d'un rugissement du Tyrannosaure.

A bientôt pour la suite! Laissez des reviews merci!


	10. Chapitre 10 Contrôle

Voici le 10éme chapitre bonne lecture!

Harry se nettoya un peu le visage et il appela : « Draco ! Draco ! » Aucune réponse,

il allait partir quand Angel l'agrippa par le bras en disant : « Draco ! »

« Angel ! Je suis là ! Je vais m'occuper de toi mais d'abord je dois aider ton frère… Alors reste ici et tu m'attends ! » Répondit Harry

mais Angel cria : « Il nous a abandonné ! Il nous a abandonné ! »

« Mais pas moi ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ! D'accord ? » Disait Harry de sa voix doucereuse, « D'accord ? »

Angel hocha la tête et partie s'assoir au-dessus de la cuve d'eau

Harry cria : « Draco ! » En commençant la grimpette il se parla à lui-même : « J'ai horreur de grimper, j'ai horreur des arbres ils sont si haut ! A cette saloperie de branche ! (Dans sa manche) il arriva enfin au niveau de la porte il dit : « Draco ? » En ouvrant de ce qu'il restait de la portière, il le retrouva en position assise il dit : « Tout va bien Draco ? » Demanda Harry

il répondit : « J'ai vomis »

« Ah ? Ce n'est pas grave » Dit Harry en lui tendant la main, mais Draco ne fit aucun mouvement

« Draco je ne dirais à personne que tu as vomie » Reprit Harry

C'est alors qu'il tendit sa propre main en disant : « Ne me tirez pas trop fort ! »

« Non ! Non ! Comme ça c'est très bien, bien maintenant met tes mains autours de mon cou et accroche toi à moi ! » Dit Harry (en le faisant sortir de la voiture)

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça Draco » Dit Harry essoufflé

Draco se tenant à présent debout sur une branche répondit : « Si c'est terrible, je n'arriverais jamais à descendre cet arbre mesure au moins 15 mètres ! »

« Ah moins que ton père t'a déjà construite une cabane dans les arbres parce que moi non »

« Non, et je n'arriverais pas à descendre ! » Répliqua Draco

« Très bien » Répondit Harry, « Alors laisse-moi te montrer ou tu dois poser les pieds ! » Mais un craquement au-dessus de leur tête les fit stopper net Harry leva les yeux la voiture commença sa descente avant d'être arrêter par une autre branche à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Harry,

« Oh non ! Draco descend ! » Alors que la branche commença à céder, petit à petit

« Plus vite Draco ! » Dit Harry car la branche finit pas lâcher prise

Harry releva les yeux vers le haut et dit : « Oh non plus vite Draco ! Descend vite ! Descend ! » Ils entamèrent leur descente en 4éme vitesse ils venaient à peine de poser le pied au sol que la voiture en fit autant elle resta debout quelques minutes avant de basculer vers l'avant Harry cria à Draco : « FONCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Mais c'était trop tard car la voiture venait de s'aplatir sur eux, ils ne parlèrent plus pendant une bonne petite seconde quand Draco rompit le silence : « Eh bien… Nous revoilà… Dans la voiture ! »

« Oui au moins tu es descendu de l'arbre » Répondit Harry

***

« Vous parlez d'un plan travail ! » S'énerva Arnold, « C'est un foutoir ! » En ce mettant au bureau de Ron, il essaya différentes combinaisons pour remettre le système en marche mais au bout d'un quart d'heure un petit bonhomme représentant Ronald Weasley apparut à l'écran en disant en rigolant : « Ha ! Ha ! Vous n'avez pas dit le mot magique ! Ha ! Ha ! »

« MERDE !!!!!!! » Hurla Arnold en tapant ses poings sur chaque côté du bureau : « Je ne supporte pas ces conneries d'informaticien ! »

« Appelez l'équipe de Ron ! » Dit Dumbledore

Arnold ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois il prit le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro mais il ne reçut aucune tonalité : « Les lignes aussi sont coupées ! » Dit Arnold

« Pourquoi aurait-il déconnecté les autres ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Muldoon et Hermione,

puis il demanda : « Ou les véhicules ont-ils stoppés ? » En disant cela Dumbledore leva les yeux vers Robert Muldoon : « Robert je…Je me demandais si vous pouviez prendre une de mes Jeeps et de me ramener mes petits enfants ? » Dit Dumbledore d'une voix suppliante

Muldoon hocha la tête et partit avec Hermione,

« Albus ! » Appela Arnold, « Albus ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore se retourna vers lui : « Je n'arriverais pas à reprendre le contrôle sans Ronald Weasley ! » Déclara Arnold.

Tandis que le Ronald Weasley en miniature sur l'ordinateur continuait de dire en rigolant : « Ha ! Ha ! Vous n'avez pas dit le mot magique ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Muldoon et Hermione venaient d'arriver sur l'emplacement de l'enclot du Tyrannosaure : « Où est l'autre voiture ? » Demanda Hermione en descendant de la jeep, « Où est l'autre voiture ? » Répéta t-elle paniquée

« Harry ! » Cria t-elle

« Professeur Potter ! » Cria à son tour Muldoon

« Harry ! »

Quand Muldoon dit : « Je crois que c'était Gennaro ! » En voyant les tâches de sang à terre

« Moi aussi, je crois que c'était lui ! » Dit Hermione en s'approchant de Muldoon en éclairant le sol,

soudain un « Aaaahh ! » Plaintif leur fit tourner la tête, Hermione s'approcha en disant : « Il faut lui faire un garrot ! » En promenant la lumière le long de la blessure puis elle dit : « Severus ! Severus ! »

Il répondit : « Je n'ai pas pensé de remercier Albus pour ce charmant week-end ! »

Quant un grognement les fit tous les 3 sursautaient

« On risque à le transporter ? » Demanda Hermione à Muldoon, car un 2éme grognement retentit,

Rogue se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur les coudes et dit : « Je vous en prie risquez ! »

Hermione partit donc en éclaireur au bout d'un certains temps Muldoon lui dit : « Hermione dépêchez-vous ! »

« Attendez ! » Répondit-elle en inspectant tous les environs avec sa lampe de poche quant elle aperçut au loin un reflet jaune, vert elle se mit à crier : « L'AUTRE VOITURE !!!!!!!!! » Puis elle se précipita avec Muldoon sur les lieux en criant : « HARRY ! » Mais la voiture était vide

« Ils ne sont pas là ? » Questionna Muldoon

***

Rogue venait de se réveiller il était seul dans la jeep Hermione et Muldoon étaient partis en éclaireurs il risqua un regard autour de lui quand ses yeux furent attirer par 2 énormes traces de pattes du Tyrannosaure vers le sol quant un bruit de pas lourd retentit Rogue commença à s'inquiéter et dit : « Vous avez entendu ? C'est…C'est un pas qui fait trembler la terre ! Je commence vraiment à être inquiet ! »

Quand Muldoon et Hermione coururent vers la voiture Rogue leur dit : « Dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous ! (En faisant de grands signes avec les mains) il faut foutre le camp ! Euh…Vraiment allez ! Allez ! Démarrez ! Démarrez ! » Cria Rogue sur Muldoon quand le T-Rex apparut en poussant un rugissement furieux Muldoon appuya sur le champignon en regardant dans le rétroviseur mais le T-Rex gagnait du terrain,

« Il faut aller plus vite ! » Dit Rogue, « Il arrive ! »

« IL ARRIVE !!!!!! » Hurla Hermione : « AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Rogue se recula jusqu'à percuter la boite de vitesse avec son épaule, Hermione hurla, Muldoon cria : « Les vitesses poussez-vous ! » (A Rogue)

Le T-Rex poussa un rugissement de colère qui s'entendait d'ailleurs à des kilomètres.

***

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » Dit Angel, « C'est…C'est terrifiant ! »

Harry prit la parole : « Venez les enfants on va monter, on va monter dans cet arbre ! »

Draco se plaignit en faisant la moue : « Humm ! Non pas encore ! Je n'ai pas envie ! »

« Allez Draco » Dit Harry

« J'ai horreur des arbres ! » Répliqua Draco

« Moi j'aime bien les arbres » Répondit Angel en commençant à escalader

« Ah oui ben ça se voit que tu n'étais pas dans le dernier ! » Dit Draco

Une fois la hauteur estimée assez haute Harry s'assit Angel et Draco en firent autant de chaque côté Harry mit ses bras autours de la taille dès 2 enfants pour qu'ils se sentent rassurés pendant la nuit,

« Vous pensez que votre frère est vivant quelque part ? » Demanda Angel

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, elle put lire une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux, il répondit : « Franchement je n'en sais rien, je l'espère en tout cas »

« Que-ce-que vous allez faire si vous ne fouillez plus pour retrouver des ossements ? » Demanda t-elle pour changeait de sujet

« Je n'en sais rien je pense qu'il faut évoluer » Répondit Harry

Ils entamèrent ensuite une petite partie de devinette avec Draco, puis Angel demanda : « Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et si les dinosaures reviennent pendant que l'on dort ? »

« Eh bien je vais rester éveillé »

« Toute la nuit ? »

« Toute la nuit »

Une fois rassurés les enfants calèrent leurs têtes sur les épaules d'Harry et s'endormirent.

J'espère que vous aimez ma fic à bientôt pour la suite! Laissez des reviews merci!


	11. Chapitre 11 Le Parc

Hermione et Albus étaient dans la salle à manger

« Comment va Rogue ? » Demanda Dumbledore

« Je lui ai faite une piqure de morphine mais comme ça va pour l'instant je ne lui ai pas faite la 2éme » Répondit Hermione

« Mais ça ira pour tout le monde ! » Continua Dumbledore

« Albus » Dit Hermione

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas il raconta un de ses souvenirs d'enfance

« … Mais avec ce parc je voulais créer quelque chose qui ne soit pas une illusion, quelque chose de réel quelque chose que l'on puisse voir et toucher ! Engagez Ronald Weasley était une erreur je m'en rends compte maintenant ! La création est un acte de pure volonté ! Ça sera parfait la prochaine fois ! »

« Albus ! » Soupira Hermione

« Lorsque nous reprendrons le contrôle ! » Dit déterminer Dumbledore

« JAMAIS VOUS N'AVEZ EU LE CONTROLE C'EST ÇA L'ILLUSION !!!!! » S'énerva Hermione, « J'ETAIS EMBALLEE PAR LE POUVOIR DE CE PARC !!!!! ET IL NOUS A ECHAPPE MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!! (Ron) Albus il n'y a plus qu'une chose qui compte c'est de sauver les êtres que l'ont aiment Harry, Draco, Angel et Andy ! Albus là ou ils sont ils risquent la mort ! » Dit-elle en pleurant

« Non ! » Reprit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux puis elle prit un peu de crème qui était posée au centre de la table : « Hum ! C'est bon ! » En léchant la cuillère

« J'ai dépensé sans compter » Répondit Dumbledore

***

L'aube était déjà au rendez-vous dans le parc Harry souriait en reconnaissant le dinosaure qui venait juste manger à l'endroit ou il était, Angel fut réveillée par le bruit et quant elle vit le dinosaure elle cria : « Va t-en ! » En se reculant le plus possible de la créature

« N'est pas peur ! N'est pas peur ! » Dit Harry pour la rassurer, « C'est un Brachiosaure, il est herbivore ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'il ne mange que des légumes mais pour toi peut-être il fera une exception ! » Dit Draco ironiquement

« Draco » Répliqua Harry en prenant une branche d'arbre pour attirer le Brachiosaure

« Allez viens ! » Dit Harry avec un sourire

« Viens ma puce ! » Dit également Draco

sans attendre le Brachiosaure se jeta dessus, Harry tirait en arrière en disant à Draco : « Vas-y ne lâche pas ! »

« On dirait qu'elle a un rhume » Dit Draco

« Oui »

Angel se détendit en voyant cette scène et demanda à Harry : « Je peux l'à toucher ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à te dire c'est juste une grosse vache ! »

Angel rit en disant : « J'adore les vaches ! » Tandis qu'Harry imitait le cri des Brachiosaures pour en attirer d'autres

« Viens ma grande ! Allez viens par-là ! » Dit Angel en tendant le bras mais la femelle se recula et éternua en plein sur la jeune fille

Draco se rapprocha de sa sœur et dit avec un grand sourire au Brachiosaure : « A tes souhaits ! »

***

« Non ! Non vous êtes complètement dingue ! Je ne le ferrais pas ! » Répondit Arnold d'un ton sec

« Rhooo !!!!!! » Dit Dumbledore en baissant la tête

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec l'enzyme ? » Demanda Muldoon

« Il en est absolument pas question !!!!!!!!!!!!! » Répliqua immédiatement Dumbledore

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda Rogue

« Eh bien les animaux ont étés conçus dans le but qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir de l'île si cela devait arriver, ils mourraient très vite dans une période de coma sous le manque d'enzyme » « Coupez tout le système c'est le seul moyen qui permet d'effacer toutes les malveillances que Ron a pu faire, nous ne trouverons jamais la commande que Ron a utilisée il a trop bien brouillée les pistes et je pense qu'il est évident maintenant qu'il ne reviendra pas ! » Dit sèchement Dumbledore

« Et si on coupe tout le système ça remarcherait ? » Demanda Rogue

« Théoriquement oui, mais nous n'avions jamais coupé tout un système » Répondit Arnold

S'en fut trop pour Dumbledore qui s'énerva : « Des êtres humains meurent en ce moment veuillez s'il vous plait couper le système ! »

En voyant la détermination de Dumbledore Arnold n'eut pas d'autres choix :

« Attachez vos ceintures » Dit Arnold en coupant le système

« Hum ? » Dit Arnold, pendant quelques minutes rien ne se passer quand soudain un message apparut sur un écran d'ordinateur,

Arnold put lire ceci : « Système Ready », il cria : « Vous aviez raison ça a marché ! »

« Attendez ! Attendez ! Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire par là ? Tout est encore éteint ! » Dit Rogue

« Peut-être que la coupure a fait sauter les disjoncteurs il ne me reste plus qu'à tout remettre en place de l'autre côté dans la remise et j'aurais rétablie le courant dans tout le parc ! » Répondit Arnold puis il partit

« Bon pour plus de sécurité je veux que tout le monde descend au sous-sol jusqu'à ce que monsieur Arnold revienne ! » Dit Dumbledore

***

Harry et les enfants marchèrent depuis plusieurs heures déjà en discutant,

« Elle peut passer dès heures sans sortir à pianotait sur son ordinateur » Dit Draco

« Je suis une micro maniaque ! » Répondit Angel en escaladant un grand tronc d'arbre

« C'est bien ce que je disais t'es nul ! » Répliqua Draco

« Mon dieu ! » Dit tout à coup Harry en regardant ce qu'il y avait à terre,

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en montrant la coquille d'œuf, « C'est un œuf de dinosaure ! Les dinosaures se reproduisent ! »

« Mais mon grand-père a dit que tous les dinosaures étaient des filles ! » Dit Draco

« L'ADN amphibie » Se dit Harry

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Angel

« Eh bien lors de la visite ils disaient qu'ils avaient utilisés de l'ADN de grenouille pour combler les séquences endommagées ils ont mutés le code génétique du dinosaure (en sentant la coquille d'œuf) et l'ont mélangés à celui des grenouilles alors que l'on sait que certaines grenouilles d'Asie du sud-est sont capables de changer spontanément de sexe quand la population est composé d'animaux du même sexe (Ouf ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop charabia ce que je raconte) Rogue avait raison ! Regardez ! (En montrant les traces de pas dans le sable) la vie a trouvée son chemin ! » Termina Harry

***

« Mon dieu quelque chose ne va pas quelque chose est arrivée ! » Dit Hermione en descendant les escaliers avec une lampe de poche

« Je ne peux plus attendre il y a quelque chose d'anormal je vais aller rétablir le courant ! » Dit Hermione

« Ce n'est qu'un retard c'est tout ! Quant ils ont ouverts Disneyland en 1956 rien ne marcher ! » Répondit Albus

« Oui ! Oui Albus mais quand les pirates se tirent dessus ils ne se mangent pas entres eux ! » Répliqua Rogue

Hermione prit 2 talkies- walkies et en donnant un à Dumbledore, Dumbledore prit alors le plan et dit : « Bien je vais me servir de ça et vous servir de guide mais… (Il marqua un instant d'hésitation) il finit par dire : « C'est vraiment à moi d'y aller ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione

« Eh bien je suis un… Et vous êtes une… » Répondit Dumbledore

« Voyons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le macho contentez-vous de me guider pas à pas je suis sur Canal 2 ! » Dit Hermione

« Je viens avec vous ! » Dit le garde-chasse Robert Muldoon en prenant un fusil

« Bon » Dit Dumbledore

Puis Muldoon et Hermione sortirent du bâtiment.

A bientôt pour la suite! (=^_^=)


	12. Chapitre 12 Les Raptors ! 1

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Muldoon remarqua toute suite de grosses traces de griffes au sol il dit : « Les clôtures des Raptors ne marchent plus depuis la coupure, pourtant même Ron savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à l'enclot des Raptors ! »

« Mon dieu ! Ils sont en libertés ! » Dit Hermione

ils avancèrent quant Hermione aperçut au loin la remise, elle dit : « La remise je la vois d'ici on peut y arriver en courant ! »

« Non on ne peut pas ! » Répondit Muldoon

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione

« Parce qu'on nous a prit en chasse ! » Répondit Muldoon, « Dans les buissons droit devant nous »

« Mon dieu ! » Dit Hermione

« Ça va aller »

« Ah oui tout de même ! » Répondit-elle

« Courrez droit à la remise, ah il est à moi ! Allez-y ! Allez-y ! » Cria Muldoon à Hermione,

Hermione escalada la branche d'arbre qui était devant elle, puis elle se mit à courir droit devant, elle entendit le cri du Vélociraptor dans son dos, mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle ouvrit le grillage et la porte, puis elle la referma derrière elle.

Tandis que Muldoon agrandissait son fusil la chef de la bande était juste en face de lui mais le temps qu'il se prépare à tirer elle avait disparue Muldoon s'attendait à la voir ressurgir mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne juste à côté de lui !

Il tourna la tête vers elle en disant : « Petite futée ! » Et il tourna son fusil vers elle, mais elle fut trop rapide pour lui et avant qu'il ne puisse tirer elle lui sauta dessus.

Muldoon poussa un cri déchirant puis le silence retomba.

***

« Monsieur Arnold ! Monsieur Arnold ! » Cria Hermione mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle prit alors son talkie-walkie l'alluma et dit : « Albus j'y suis ! »

« Parfait » Répondit-il, « Maintenant devant vous il y a un escalier en métal descendait »

« Il faut suivre le plus gros câble » Dit Rogue

« Je sais lire un plan schématique ! » Coupa Dumbledore

« A 8 ou 10 mètres vous arrivez à un croisement tournée à gauche ! »

Au bout d'un moment Hermione dit : « Eh merde c'est un cul de sac ! »

« Une minute ! Une minute ! Ah oui vous auriez dû tourner à droite un peu avant ! »

Sur ces mots Rogue prit le talkie-walkie des mains de Dumbledore en disant : « Hermione regardée au dessus de vous il doit y avoir tous un tas de câbles suivez-les ! »

« D'accord » Répondit Hermione, « Je suis les tuyaux ! »

Au bout d'un certains temps elle dit : « Je vois le locale ! Il y a écrit haute tension ! »

« Hermione on n'enclenche pas tout de suite le générateur générale il faut le charger avant ! La plaque est grande plate et grise ! » Dit Dumbledore

« Ok je la vois ! » Dit Hermione en chargeant 3 fois de suite la plaque une fois finit elle dit : « Ok c'est chargé ! »

« Hermione il y a un bouton rond et vert ou c'est marqué poussez pour fermer ! » Dit Dumbledore.

***

Harry et les enfants étaient en train d'escalader une colline quant ils aperçurent au loin un troupeau de dinosaure qui courrait Harry demanda à Draco en faisant claquer ses doigts : « Draco ! Draco ! Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? »

Draco marmonnait : « Gre… Ga… Hum Gala…Galiminus ! » (Taille et apparence d'une autruche époque du Crétacé) Trouva-t-il enfin

« Des mangeurs de viandes ?! » S'alarma aussitôt Angel

mais Harry ne fit pas attention à elle et dit : « Regardez ce changement de direction on dirait un vole d'oiseau fuyant un prédateur ! »

Draco commença à se reculer en disant : « Ils…Ils veulent par ici ! » Puis Angel et Draco commencèrent à courir Harry en fit autant mais les Galiminus étaient très rapide ils les rattrapèrent en un rien de temps, ils se barricadèrent comme ils le pouvaient sous le tronc d'un grand arbre mort en se glissant en dessous quand tout à coup le T-Rex surgit de nulle part tuant au passage un Galiminus qui passait à sa portée,

Angel dit immédiatement : « Je veux m'en aller ! »

« Regarde comme il mange ! » Dit Harry

« S'il vous plait ! » Insista Angel

« Je pense que tu ne verras plus manger les oiseaux de la même façon ! »

« Oui »

« Bon baissez-vous et suivez-moi ! » Dit Harry

Draco était fasciné et dit : « C'est terrible il y a pleins de sang ! »

« Draco ! » Dit Harry en l'attrapant par la taille,

ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la clôture du Tyrannosaure pour passer de l'autre côté,

Harry prit un bâton et escalada le petit muret et il le lança sur la clôture mais il n'eut aucune réaction, il haussa les épaules en se tournant vers les enfants : « Ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y a plus de courant puis il avança prudemment ses mains et dès qu'elles touchèrent la clôture il hurla en se secouant : « AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute Angel et Draco crièrent quant Harry tourna la tête vers eux avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres Angel dit : « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! » Draco émit un petit rire en disant : « C'était super ! »

Harry reporta son attention sur la clôture en disant : « Peut-être que l'on pourrait… » (En essayant d'écarter le grillage avec ses 2 mains) au même moment le rugissement du Tyrannosaure retentit au loin,

Angel et Draco se regardèrent puis foncèrent à 2 en même temps pour escalader la clôture quant Angel dit : « Je paris que je serais passée de l'autre côté avant même que tu n'arrives en haut ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que j'y gagnerais ? » Demanda Draco

Elle répondit : « Mon respect »

« Doucement les enfants ce n'est pas une course » Dit Harry

(pendant ce temps Hermione enclenchait les différents systèmes du parc)

Harry et Angel étaient déjà descendus quant une alarme retentit, sous le coup de la surprise Draco faillit lâcher prise : « AAHHHHHHHH ! » Cria-t-il en se cramponnant du mieux qu'il le pouvait

« LACHE TOUT DRACO ! » Cria Harry, « Je te rattraperais ! »

Draco qui n'était pas encore à la moitié de la clôture cria : « Vous êtes dingue ! Je ne vais pas sauter ! »

« Lâche tout ! » Répéta Harry, « Je compte jusqu'à 3 ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! »

Mais Draco ne bougea pas, Harry dit : « Très bien alors je monte, je viens te chercher ! » Mais Angel l'attrapa par le bras, « Angel » Dit Harry,

quant Draco se décida enfin : « D'accord je compte jusqu'à 3 ! 1 ! (Harry se préparait à l'attraper) 2 ! »

(Hermione n'avait plus qu'un seul système à enclencher, qui était celui de la clôture du Tyrannosaure !)

Draco n'eut alors pas le temps de prononcer le chiffre 3 qu'il se prit une décharge de plus de 10 000 Volts il fut éjecter de la clôture Harry le rattrapa mais sous le choc il perdit l'équilibre et tomba avec Draco inconscient dans ses bras quant il releva la tête il dit à Angel : « Il ne respire plus ! »

***

Le courant était à présent remis dans tout le parc la remise fut éclairée Hermione avait réussie !

« Enfin monsieur Dumbledore les affaires reprennent ! » Cria Hermione de joie quant tout à coup la tête d'un Vélociraptor apparut derrière elle en grognant elle poussa un hurlement de terreur : « AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En s'agrippant à la grille le Vélociraptor avait réussie à se dégager Hermione ouvrit la grille et la referma d'un coup sec avec ses pieds, tandis que le Vélociraptor était en train de mordiller le grillage Hermione s'enfuie mais dans sa fuite elle percuta quelque chose et tomba quant elle baissa la tête elle vit avec horreur le corps d'Arnold étendue au sol et à moitié dévorée ! Hermione se releva d'un bond ! Et courue jusqu'à la sortie une fois dehors elle referma la porte et le grillage puis elle s'assit à terre en pleurant.

***

Harry était en train de pratiquer le bouche à bouche à Draco depuis déjà un quart d'heure, il cria : « NON DRACO !!!!!!!! » En recommençant une nouvelle série, alors qu'Angel était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes,

quant Draco toussa en disant : « 3 ! »

« C'est bien ! » Dit Harry avec un sourire en le prenant dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux,

après se petit incident ils reprirent leur marche Harry devait porter Draco car en tombant il s'était blessée à la jambe, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un moment à l'accueil Harry passa plusieurs portes ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry posa Draco avec délicatesse sur une table puis dit : « Angel tu veilles sur Draco »

Elle répondit : « Ouais ! »

« Je vais aller, cherchaient les autres et on t'amènera chez un médecin ! » Dit Harry, « Hey ! Tes cheveux sont encore hérissés (en lui caressant la tête) le grand Draco qui s'est prie pour un toast ! (Avec un sourire) Je reviens vite s'est promis ! » En se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Draco descendit de la table et se dirigeait vers le buffet il y avait de tous des crèmes glacés, gâteaux au chocolat, des crêpes aux myrtilles avec de la chantilly bref un festin de roi il prit 2 couteaux et commença à manger ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Angel en fit autant elle choisit une gélatine à la couleur verte Draco finissait d'entamer sa crème dessert il fit un sourire à sa sœur qui y répondit en mangeant une noisette au chocolat, mais Draco s'arrêta tout à coup de manger il avait crus entendre un bruit à l'entrée de la salle à manger Angel en fit autant sa cuillère tremblant terriblement dans sa main quant une ombre apparut sur le mûr : « Oh merde ! Oh merde ! » Murmura Draco, puis tous les 2 partirent se barricader dans la cuisine après qu'Angel ait éteinte toutes les lumières.

***

Harry était dans le parc et il cria : « ANDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » En les cherchant partout,

Hermione était à quelque pas de lui quant elle l'aperçut elle se dit : « COURS !!!!!!!!!! » Elle ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois elle courut comme une folle dans sa direction, « Hermione !!!!!! » Cria Harry en courant également vers elle, en la serrant dans ses bras : « Mais où étais-tu passée ?! » Il relâcha son étreinte et demanda : « Et Andy ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Harry ! » Dit-elle

Quant ils entendirent : « Hé ! Ho ! Je peux descendre ? Les Raptors sont partis ? »

Ils relevèrent la tête qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise d'apercevoir Andy cramponné dans l'arbre !

« Andy ! » Cria Harry, « Tu es vivant ! » Andy descendit de l'arbre puis partit faire une accolade à son frère, « Mais comment as-tu ? » Demanda Harry

il répondit : Après que le T-Rex s'est délassé de me poursuivre se sont les Vélociraptors qui ont pris le relais j'ai donc grimpé sur cette arbre et j'ai passé 3 jours et 3 nuits complètes ! Car les Raptors n'étaient pas du tout près à me laisser tranquille ! J'ai donc du faire le rôle du chat perché ! » (J'aime bien le mettre dans des situations ridicules Andy, je le sais on ne le voit pas après l'épisode de l'enclot du Tyrannosaure, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il pouvait faire donc voilà désolée pour ceux qui aiment Andy).

« Tu es en vie et c'est le plus important ! » Dit Harry

« Andy qu'est-ce-que tu as dans ta sacoche ? » Demanda soudain Hermione suspicieuse

« Rien ! Rien ! » Dit Andy en essayant de la cacher derrière son dos,

mais Harry fut trop rapide et il le lui arracha des mains il l'ouvrit son visage passa de la stupeur à colère, il dit froidement : « Tu as volé des œufs de Raptors ?!!!! » (Ah ! Ah ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça je suis sûr ! A un Andy inoffensive eh bien non !)

Hermione sursauta : « QUOI ?! »

« Tu ne vaut pas mieux que celui qui a essayé de voler les embryons de dinosaures en coupant l'électricité du parc ! »

Andy baissa les yeux d'un air coupable

« ESPECE DE CON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOILA POURQUOI LES RAPTORS NOUS POURSUIVENT S'EN RELACHE !!!!!!!!!! » S'énerva Harry il allait jeter la sacoche mais au dernier moment il se ravisa

« Harry ? » Demanda Hermione

« Même si je jette le sac ça ne changera rien, ils n'abandonneront pas ! » Répliqua Harry en lançant un regard noir à son frère, « En route allons rejoindre les autres ! »

« Harry je m'excuse ! » Dit Andy en lui emboitant le pas

« Pas là peine tu en as déjà assez fait ! » Répliqua t-il sèchement

Quant des grognements justes en face d'eux retentirent,

Harry hurla : « COURREZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tous les 3 foncèrent vers la végétation très dense quant 8 Vélociraptors sortirent des buissons une course poursuite commença.

Harry hurla : « ANDY PLANQUE TOI !!!!!!!!! »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si les Vélociraptors nous attrapent et que tu es parmi-nous ! Ils n'auront aucune pitié ! Ils te tueront ! »

Andy changea donc de direction,

quant soudain Hermione hurla, « HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!! » Cria à son tour Harry quant il vit un Raptor sauté au-dessus de lui Harry n'avait pas d'autres choix il recula (je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait un face à face avec des Vélociraptors eh bien c'est maintenant !) Quand son dos percuta quelque chose il se retourna très lentement il put voir qu'Hermione était collée contre lui, il soupira de soulagement tandis que les 8 Vélociraptors les encerclèrent Harry parla aux Vélociraptors : « Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes en train de vous dire ? » Il s'accroupit lentement et incita Hermione à faire la même chose Harry ouvrit doucement la sacoche quant un Vélociraptor s'approcha d'Hermione pour la renifler, Harry lui murmura : « Ça doit être la femelle dominante, elle pense que c'est toi qui a volée les œufs ! »

Soudain le Vélociraptor poussa un cri Hermione releva doucement la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante : « Ha…Rry (c'est volontaire) donne moi les œufs ! »

Harry lui passa donc les œufs, Hermione les prit et les déposa avec douceur au sol une fois la sacoche vide chaque Vélociraptor prit un œuf dans sa gueule et partit la femelle dominante les regarda une dernière fois puis elle poussa un cri probablement d'intimidation qui voulait sûrement dire : « Ne recommencez pas ! Sinon... » Et elle partit.

Hermione et Harry s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe ils avaient vraiment crus que leurs dernières heures étaient venus ! Quant un cri strident s'éleva dans les airs, Harry se releva d'un bond il aurait reconnue ce cri n'importe où ! Il paniqua : « ANDY ! ANDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Il courrait dans la direction d'où provenait les cris Hermione sur ses talons qui criait : « Harry ! » Mais il ne l'écoutait pas soudain il l'aperçut Andy était allongé sur le sol son corps était l'acérait de partout du sang sortait de sa bouche : « ANDYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!! » Hurla Harry, « NON ! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Au même moment un grognement retentit Hermione l'attrapa par le bras en disant : « Harry il faut foutre le camp et vite ! » Harry observait son frère et sans qu'il s'en rende compte pleura, « Harry ! » L'appela une nouvelle fois Hermione, Harry regarda une dernière fois Andy puis il se retourna.

Laissez des reviews merci à bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre!


	13. Chapitre 13 Les Raptors ! 2

Eh oui voici le tout dernier chapitre de mon histoire toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin (sniff!!) Bonne lecture!

Harry et Hermione étaient à présents dans la salle de contrôle Harry prit des munitions et un fusil en disant : « Juste les Raptors c'est sûr ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper ! »

« Non ! » Dit Hermione, « A moins que l'un d'entre eux sache ouvrir les portes ! »

***

Draco et Angel n'avaient toujours pas bougés de leur cachette, Draco risqua un petit coup d'œil il vit le dinosaure regardé par la toute petite fenêtre qui ornée la porte en poussant un soupir, puis il tourna la poignet.

Draco retira sa tête immédiatement au même moment la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas,

Angel demanda d'une voix tremblante : « Dray…Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

Draco répondit : « C'est un Vélociraptor ! »

« Il est entré ! » Murmura Angel

Quant un cri à vous faire déchiraient les tympans retentit Angel et Draco se bouchèrent les oreilles du mieux qu'ils puent,

2 autres Vélociraptors venaient de rentrer dans la cuisine, au bout d'un moment Angel dit à Draco : « Suis-moi ! » Ils se déplacèrent lentement à 4 pattes quant un Vélociraptor sauta sur la table et décida de donner un coup de queue exprès pour faire tombaient tous les ustensiles louches, casseroles, cuillères à terre sous le coup de la surprise Angel poussa un : « Oh ! » Et accéléra pour aller de l'autre côté Draco la suivit mais il dû s'arrêter contre le petit muret car un Vélociraptor passa la tête au même moment Draco avait sa tête appuyée contre des louches quand l'une d'entre elle tomba au sol ce qui attira l'attention des Vélociraptors Draco eut juste le temps d'aller de l'autre côté puisqu'un Vélociraptor se tenait à l'endroit précis où se tenait Draco quelques minutes auparavant.

Angel fit le tour pour attraper la louche qui était tombée au sol et elle la claqua pour attirer l'intention dès 2 Vélociraptors, puis elle se cacha ensuite dans un four les meubles avaient une couleur grise claire qui reflétait parfaitement comme un effet miroir, elle fit donc semblant d'avoir du mal à abaisser la fermeture du four en poussant des hurlements comme elle s'y attendait un Vélociraptor passa à l'attaque et fonça droit sur l'immeuble qui reflétait l'image d'Angel coincée dans le four le Vélociraptor s'étala de tout son long et resta assommé pendant plusieurs secondes au sol (XD !!)

Angel en profita pour sortir,

Draco crut un moment qu'Angel était morte mais en la voyant passait devant lui il en fut soulager, il n'avait toujours pas bougé il risqua un regard derrière lui malheureusement il restait un Vélociraptor il tourna la tête de l'autre côté il s'agissait d'une chambre froide il tenta le tout pour le tout il se releva et malgré qu'il boitait il se mit à courir en hurlant le Vélociraptor se rua à sa poursuite Draco fit semblant d'aller à la chambre froide mais au dernier moment il tourna le Vélociraptor lui était rentré il en profita pour l'enfermer.

Puis il se rua vers la salle à manger Angel en fit autant en hurlant, ils traversèrent toute la salle à manger pour atterrir dans les bras d'Harry et Hermione

« Il…Il est là ! » Dit Angel

« Vite à la salle de contrôle ! » Dit Hermione en serrant Draco contre elle,

***

« On peut demander de l'aide ? » Demanda Angel

« Il faut d'abord remettre le système en marche ! » Répondit Hermione, en allumant l'ordinateur,

« Hermione ! » Dit Harry en refermant la porte, « Commande le verrouillage de la porte ! » Mais quant il releva la tête un Vélociraptor se tenait derrière, il tourna la poignet, Harry lâcha le fusil et attrapa la poignet appuya son corps contre la porte pour empêcher le Vélociraptor d'entrer !

« HARRY !!!!! » Cria Hermione en se ruant vers la porte pour l'aider

« Hermione va verrouiller la porte ! » Dit Harry

« Tu n'arriveras pas à la tenir tout seul ! » Répliqua Hermione

« Essaye d'atteindre le fusil ! » Dit Harry, Hermione tendit la jambe mais le fusil resta hors de portée

« Je n'arrive pas l'atteindre ! Il ne bouge pas ! » Dit Hermione les dents serrés

tandis que le Vélociraptor avait réussie à passer ses griffes en poussant des cris,

voyant qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, Angel prit place devant l'ordinateur elle dit : « Je connais le système Dray, il fonctionne sous une x c'est tous les fichiers de tout le parc, il dit tout surtout, il faut trouver le bon fichier ! »

Alors que Draco la pressée en disant : « Allez Angel ! Allez ! »

« Attends il arrive ! (En essayant un fichier) ce n'est pas encore le bon ! »

« Allez Angel ! Allez ! » Répéta Draco en tapant sur le fauteuil

Angel essaya un autre fichier cliqua plusieurs fois dessus en disant : « Oui ! Oui ! » La porte se verrouilla automatiquement,

Draco tourna la tête en disant avec un sourire sur les lèvres : « Ça y est ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui fonctionne ? » Demanda Harry

Angel répondit : « Système de sécurité ! Téléphone ! Il suffit de demander on l'a ! »

Sur ces mots Harry prit le téléphone,

Dumbledore était en train de soigner la jambe de Rogue quand le téléphone sonna, il se précipita dessus en demandant : « Potter ? »

Il répondit : « Monsieur Dumbledore les téléphones marchent ! »

« Les enfants n'ont rien ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet

« Les enfants vont biens » Dit Harry, « Appelez la côte demandé leur de nous envoyer un hélicoptère ! »

Soudain Hermione hurla : « IL VA PASSER A TRAVERS LA VITRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Harry lâcha le téléphone prit le fusil et tira 3 coups de feu

« POTTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Dumbledore

Harry attrapa l'échelle qui était posée à terre fit monter les enfants quant au même moment le Vélociraptor cassa la vitre Harry monta en dernier et donna un coup de pied dans l'échelle pour qu'elle tombe,

ils marchèrent Harry suivait les tuyaux il se glissa en dessous de l'un d'eux sans problème mais quand se fut le tour d'Angel la tête du Vélociraptor surgit : « AAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Harry lui donna des coups de pieds dans la gueule un moment il lâcha prise et tomba Angel se rattrapa de justesse Harry et Hermione l'à tirèrent vers le haut, le Vélociraptor se releva et sauta manquant de justesse une dès jambes d'Angel qui pendouillées dans le vide,

« Ahh !!!!! » Cria Harry

Quand Draco passa en regardant par le trou,

« Draco ! Dépêche-toi ! » Dit Harry, il ouvrit le grillage qui était en faite le plafond du bâtiment il y avait pleins de squelettes de dinosaures en bas quand les 3 Vélociraptors sortirent dont on ne sait ou en poussant des cris,

Harry, Hermione et les enfants escaladèrent le squelette d'un Tyrannosaure, mais sous le poids de chacun d'eux il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux,

un moment Harry dit à Draco : « Saute allez ! » Draco lâcha le bras d'Harry et s'étala de tout son long à terre,

le fil qui tenait les omoplates du Tyrannosaure céda, ce qui fait qu'Harry tomba

Draco hurla en se protégeant la tête de ses mains, ce fut au tour d'Angel de tombait : « AAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!! » Tandis qu'Hermione lâcha prise

Ils se relevèrent Harry tenait les enfants derrière lui, Hermione était à ses côtés, les 3 Vélociraptors les encerclèrent, en s'avançant tout doucement vers leurs proies, un dès Vélociraptors se mit en position d'attaque, mais au moment de sauter le T-Rex l'attrapa dans sa gueule et le tua sur le coup,

Draco fit de grand yeux en voyant les 2 autres Vélociraptors sautaient sur le dos du Tyrannosaure pour le mordre,

mais Harry n'insista pas à la fin du spectacle il attrapa Angel par la main Hermione prit Draco dans ses bras et ils foncèrent vers la sortie,

dehors Dumbledore les attendait avec une voiture au moment de monter Harry dit : « Après avoir attentivement élucidé la question j'ai décidé de ne pas dévaloriser votre parc ! »

« Moi aussi ! » Répondit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était l'hélicoptère,

Harry aida Rogue à monter, tout le monde était à bord il ne restait plus que Dumbledore, qui regardait une dernière fois les animaux qu'il avait crée, Harry l'attrapa par les épaules en disant : « Venez ! »

Au moment de fermer la porte de l'hélico Harry remarqua que quelqu'un était allongé sur un brancard il prononça : « Andy ! »

En réponse il lui dit avec un sourire : « J'ai récupéré ton chapeau de coobow ! » Harry le mit sur sa tête et prit place entre Angel et Draco puis tous les 3 s'endormirent instantanément.

***

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pu dormir mais en ouvrant les yeux il vit qu'Hermione lui souriait Harry y répondit en tournant la tête il vit que les enfants dormaient la tête posée contre ses épaules.

Harry souriait à nouveau puis regarda par la fenêtre il put voir un vol de Ptéranodons (9 mètres, Crétacé supérieur) et le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon.

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alors vous avez aimé? Moi J'ADORE cette fic! Laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions! Merci!


End file.
